Auf mich wartet niemand!
by Storyteller1985
Summary: Crossover: Las Vegas New York Was als Routine begann endet im absoluten Chaos. Manchmal braucht es einen Wink des Schicksals damit die Menschen klar sehen...
1. Wie kannst du so denken?

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI: New York' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Er wollte wütend sein. Irgendetwas zerschlagen oder gegen die Wand werfen. Doch er konnte es einfach nicht. Somit beschränkte er sich darauf den Papierkaffeebecher in seiner Hand zusammenzudrücken. Der Kaffee im Krankenhaus hatte sowieso nicht geschmeckt. Für einen Moment trieb ihm der stechende Schmerz in seinem Oberarm die Tränen in die Augen. Gleichzeitig lies er ihn jedoch wütend werden. Er hatte jetzt nicht das Recht an sich zu denken. Und zudem war es nur ein Streifschuss, also nichts weswegen er sich ernsthafte Sorgen machen musste. Dinge um die er sich Sorgen machen musste gab es hingegen viele. Aber nur eines überlagerte im Moment alle anderen.

Danny Messer

_Kollege…_

_Kumpel…_

_Bester Freund…_

Und nur wegen ihm in Lebensgefahr. Ohne darüber nachzudenken begann er wieder damit unruhig durch den kleinen Warteraum zu gehen. Zum wievielten Mal er dabei auf die Wanduhr sah wusste er schon gar nicht mehr. Die Zeit schien einfach nicht vergehen zu wollen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzten lies er sich wieder auf einen der Stühle fallen. Wieder konnte er jedoch nicht stillsitzen, weshalb er nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufsprang. Mehr um seine Hände irgendwie zu beschäftigen schob er sie in die Taschen seiner Hose. Verwirrt zog er seine Augenbrauen nach oben als er etwas Metallisches fühlte. Als er es schließlich herausnahm wusste er auch direkt was es war und wem es gehörte. Es war Dannys Dienstmarke. Blutverschmiert. Er hatte sie am Tatort an sich genommen. Mit dem Schwur sie Danny wiederzugeben sobald es ihm besser ging. Voller Schmerz ballte er seine Hand zur Faust und schlug sie gegen die Wand. Dieses Mal lies ihn der Schmerz in seinem Arm kurz aufkeuchen bevor er die Augen fest zusammenpresste bis das brennende Gefühl nachgelassen hatte. Warum nur? Warum hatte Danny das getan? Doch eigentlich hatte Danny diese Frage selbst schon beantwortet…

_Schüsse hallten durch die Stille der Lagerhalle. Schon alleine das Geräusch sorgte dafür, dass der Polizist in ihm die Kontrolle übernahm. So schnell er konnte suchte er Schutz hinter einer Kiste, bevor Danny überhaupt reagieren konnte hatte er ihn mit sich in Deckung gezogen._

„_Don…"_

„_Ruhe!", flüsterte er eindringlich._

_Dann versuchte er auszumachen wo sich die Schützen befanden. Doch es gelang ihm nur sehr wage. Danny hatte währenddessen Mac und die anderen verständigt, diese befanden sich am anderen Ende des Hafengeländes._

„_Hände hoch! Und die Waffen runter!"_

_Geschockt wand er seinen Blick nach rechts. Doch er konnte kaum fassen was nun passiert war. Durch die Kisten und Container verdeckt war es den Angreifern gelungen sich an sie heranzuschleichen. Für einen kurzen Moment verfluchte er die Unübersichtlichkeit des Geländes. Bevor er nun zu einer Reaktion fähig war hatten die Männer ihn, genauso wie Danny entwaffnet. Und mit einem Mal fühlte er sich absolut hilflos._

„_Sieh an, zwei Bullen. Das war aber sehr unvorsichtig von euch einfach hier her zu kommen."_

„_Hey beruhigt euch! Ich bin Detective bei der NYPD, aber er nicht!", meinte er nur und deutete auf Danny „Er ist CSI und hat mit alle dem nichts zu tun!"_

_Wenigstens den Versuch war es wert gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er Erfolg damit die Männer von Danny abzulenken._

„_Weißt du was Bulle?", hörte er plötzlich die schneidende Stimme von einem der Angreifer. „Bullen, sind mir schon immer zu wieder gewesen. Aber weißt du was ich wirklich hasse?"_

_Dabei hatte er einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht. Er konnte nun sogar den Mundgeruch des anderen riechen._

„_Das sind winselnde Bullen die sich selbst zum Märtyrer machen wollen!", rief er plötzlich._

_Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er schließlich einen Schritt rückwärts gemacht und seine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Alles was er noch hörte war das metallische Klicken als der Angreifer die Waffe entsicherte._

„_Sag auf Wiedersehen Bulle!", höhnte er noch und schoss._

_Innerlich machte er sich dazu bereit in diesem Moment zu sterben. Er wartete nur noch darauf, dass die Kugeln ihn trafen und sein Leben beendeten. Doch ein Aufschrei war alles was er noch registrierte._

„_Don! Nein!"_

_Kurz darauf spürte er nur noch wie ihn jemand zu Boden riss. Genau spürte er auch das warme Blut das wenig später durch seine Kleidung sickerte. Erst ein paar Sekunden später registrierte auch sein Gehirn, dass das nicht sein Blut sein konnte. Das hieß dann aber, dass… dass Danny getroffen worden war._

„_Noch ein Märtyrer wie mir scheint!", meinte plötzlich die Stimme des Schützens._

_Und wieder zielte er mit der Waffe auf seinen Kopf. Doch er war vorbereitet. Gerade als er schießen wollte trat er ihm gegen das Schienbein. Das sorgte auch wirklich dafür, dass der Schütze ins Taumeln geriet. Der Schuss der sich daraufhin noch löste streifte deshalb nur noch seinen Oberarm. Von irgendwoher außerhalb des Lagerhauses hörte er in diesem Moment die Sirenen der eingetroffenen Verstärkung. Sonst hasste er die Sirenen der Einsatzwagen da dies immer etwas Unerfreuliches bedeutete. Aber dieses Mal war er sogar erleichtert als er sie endlich hören konnte. Aus diesem Grund flüchteten auch ihre Angreifer was ihm endlich Zeit gab sich um Danny zu kümmern. Besorgt beugte er sich über ihn und schüttelte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter._

„_Komm schon Danny! Mach die Augen auf! Bitte!"_

_Nach endlosen Sekunden öffnete er auch wirklich seine Augen. Mit verschleiertem Blick sah er ihn an._

„_Warum hast du das getan?", keuchte er nur._

„_Weil du jemanden hast der dich liebt und der Abends auf dich wartet. Auf mich wartet niemand Don."_

_Diese wenigen, geflüsterten Worte hatten sein Herz gebrochen. Und er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein bester Freund so dachte…_

In einem Moment der absoluten Schwäche und Verwundbarkeit nahm er schließlich sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und wählte die so vertraute Nummer. Kurz darauf hörte er auch bereits die kurze aber prägnante Antwort.

„Stokes!"

„Nicky ich brauch dich!"

Diese vier Worte waren alles was er noch herausbekam bevor er weinend in sich zusammen sank…


	2. Der Schock

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI: New York' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Entsetzt und völlig verwirrt starrte Nick bereits seit mehreren Minuten auf das Handy in seiner Hand. Er konnte nicht verstehen was gerade passiert war. Diese Stimme… Er wusste, dass es Don gewesen war mit dem er gesprochen hatte. Aber der Klang seiner Stimme lies ihn schaudern. Bisher hatte er Don glücklicherweise nur einmal in einer Situation erleben müssen in der er so verletzbar geklungen hatte. Und das war als seine Mutter einen Autounfall gehabt hatte, deshalb im Krankenhaus lag und nicht sicher war ob sie durchkommen würde…

Erschrocken keuchte Nick auf als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Als er sich kurz darauf umdrehte sah er direkt in fragende und besorgte grüne Augen.

„Geht's dir nicht gut? Ist irgendetwas passiert?", wollte Warrick wissen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung!", murmelte er nur. „Wenn mich jemand sucht, ich bin kurz bei Brass."

„In Ordnung!", erwiderte Warrick verwirrt.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln beobachtete er schließlich seinen besten Freund wie er hektisch den Gang zu Jims Büro entlang lief…

„Jim ich muss mit dir sprechen!"

Überrascht sah dieser von dem Bericht vor sich auf.

„Klar, komm rein!"

Langsam betrat Nick daraufhin das Büro und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Jims Blick wurde daraufhin noch ein wenig fragender, denn er wusste, dass etwas Schwerwiegendes geschehen sein musste, wenn die anderen die Türe schlossen. Sonst blieb sie nämlich meistens offen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er nur.

„Du musst mir helfen Jim!"

„Dazu müsstest du mir erst einmal sagen worum es geht."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen lies sich Nick einfach auf einen der Stühle in Jims Büro fallen. Angestrengt strich er sich durch die Haare.

„Ich brauch eine Information."

„Soweit ist es mir klar Nick. Also was willst du wissen?"

„Kannst du herausfinden ob es New York einen Zwischenfall gab bei dem ein Beamter der Polizei oder des CSI verletzt wurde?"

Perplex zog Jim die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„New York? Wieso ausgerechnet New York?"

„Ich… Na ja… Also…"

„Ist schon in Ordnung.", erwiderte Jim und lächelte.

Kurz darauf sah er auf den Bildschirm seines Computers und gab etwas ein. Nach nur wenigen Minuten schien er gefunden zu haben was er suchte.

„Soweit ich das hier sehe ist es zum Großteil nichts Außergewöhnliches für New York."

„Zum Großteil?", fragte Nick alarmiert nach.

Denn er musste gestehen, dass er wirklich begann sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Ich hab hier einen Einsatzbericht, eine Razzia am Hafen. In Zusammenarbeit der Polizei mit dem CSI. Soweit es hier steht wurde dabei ein Detective angeschossen und…", kurz hielt Jim inne bevor er leise weiter sprach. „Ein CSI lebensgefährlich verletzt."

„Oh nein!", keuchte Nick nur. „Kannst du die Namen herausfinden?"

„Klar doch!", meinte Jim.

Für wenige Moment arbeitete er daraufhin wieder bevor er Nick mit einem Blick fixierte. Dessen Herz schien mit jeder Sekunde schneller zu schlagen. Er hatte ein äußerst schlechtes Gefühl und hoffte nur, dass es den anderen gut ging.

„Laut den Aufzeichnung ist der verletzte Detective ein gewisser Don Flack. Wohl ein Streifschuss am Oberarm."

In diesem Moment sank Nick ein wenig in sich zusammen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Don war angeschossen worden?

„Und der CSI?", fragte er atemlos nach.

„Danny Messer, Bauchschuss bei demselben Einsatz."

„Nein! Danny!", keuchte Nick.

„Kennst du die beiden?"

Doch Nick ging auf diese Frage nicht mehr ein. Vielmehr sprang er auf und ging mit wenigen Schritten zur Türe.

„Danke Jim! Du hast mir wirklich geholfen!"

Kurz darauf hatte er das Büro endgültig verlassen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er dann zu Grissoms Büro. Dass er dabei Cath anrempelte nahm er nur am Rand war. Seine Gedanken waren in New York. Bei seinem Freund und auch bei Danny. Er hatte den anderen bei einem Besuch bei Don kennen gelernt und sie hatten sich sofort sehr gut verstanden. Manchmal telefonierten sie sogar miteinander. Genauso wusste Nick aber auch wie viel Danny Don bedeutete, dass die beiden bereits seit Jahren beste Freunde waren. Somit verstand er auch warum Don am Ende war.

„Grissom?"

„Nick? Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Ohne noch viel darüber nachzudenken antwortete Nick in diesem Moment.

„Ich muss sofort nach New York!"

Genau erkannte er wie Grissom ihn nur überrascht und fragend ansah.

„Also eine Erklärung wäre nett.", antwortete er schließlich.

Frustriert rieb sich Nick die Hände über das Gesicht. Er wusste, dass er Grissom gegenüber offen sein konnte, denn sein Vorgesetzter war einer der wenigen die von ihm und Don wussten.

„Gut, in Ordnung!"

Schwer lies sich Nick auf das Sofa im Raum fallen.

„Don wurde bei einem Einsatz angeschossen, soweit ich es bisher erfahren habe ist es nur ein Streifschuss. Aber Danny, ein Freund, wurde lebensgefährlich verletzt. Ich muss einfach zu den beiden Gil!", erklärte er verzweifelt.

In diesem Moment wurde Grissom blass und sah ihn geschockt an. Sehr schnell hatte er dann aber eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Flieg nach New York, ich klär das mit Ecklie."

„Danke Grissom.", erleichtert sah Nick ihn an.

„Jetzt geh schon!", meinte dieser nur. „Und wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst dann melde dich!"

„Danke Grissom!", wiederholte Nick nochmals bevor er aus dem Raum rannte.

So schnell er konnte war er schließlich nach Hause gefahren. Dort packte er ein paar Sachen in eine Reisetasche. Die gesamte Zeit über versuchte er dabei Don zu erreichen, doch dieser ging nicht an sein Handy. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch steckte er daraufhin das Telefon wieder ein. Frustriert stellte er dann fest, dass er nur noch Dannys Nummer hatte und von niemandem aus dem Team sonst. Somit war es ihm auch unmöglich genauere Informationen zu bekommen. Mit einem weiteren Fluch nahm er schließlich eine leere Wasserflasche, die neben seinem Bett stand, in die Hand und warf sie gegen die Wand. Dort zerbarst sie in mehrere Millionen kleine Scherben. Er hatte Angst. Angst um seinen Freund, um den Mann den er liebte. Alles was er wollte war selbst zu sehen, dass es Don gut ging. Denn er konnte sich ein Leben ohne Donald Flack Jr. einfach nicht mehr vorstellen. Dafür war das letzte Jahr viel zu schön gewesen…


	3. Beruhig dich doch!

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI: New York' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Nick war kurz davor zusammen zu brechen. Zum wievielten Mal er bereits versucht hatte Don zu erreichen konnte er nicht einmal mehr zählen. Doch jedes Mal nur wieder die Mailbox zu hören zehrte an seinen Nerven. Es waren doch bisher nur ein Jahr gewesen die sie zusammen hatten. Und den Großteil davon hatten sie in größter Entfernung verbracht. Er durfte Don jetzt nicht verlieren. Schließlich nahm er den Plastikbecher mit Wasser den ihm die Stewardess gegeben hatte in die Hand. Doch er stellte ihn wieder ab bevor er überhaupt daraus trinken konnte. Seine Hände zitterten und er war kurz davor sich den Inhalt über die Hose zu schütten. Mit einem Seufzen ballte er seine Hände zur Faust, doch auch das lies das Zittern nicht verschwinden. Er war am Ende…

„Sir?"

Erst die Stimme der Stewardess und eine Hand auf seiner Schulter holten ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Kurz rieb er sich über die Augen, dann sah er die Frau vor sich an.

„Was ist?"

„Wir landen gleich in New York. Ich würde sie bitten sich anzuschnallen."

„Ist gut!", antwortete er nur und nickte.

Zufrieden ging sie kurz darauf an ihren Platz und setzte sich ebenfalls. Nick seufzte in diesem Moment nur. Er musste zu Don und zudem wollte er wissen was mit Danny geschehen war. Somit wartete er ungeduldig bis das Flugzeug endlich auf dem Rollfeld des ‚John F. Kennedy' – Flughafen ausrollte. So schnell er konnte hatte er einfach seine Sachen genommen und das Flugzeug verlassen. Nachdem er schnell seine Tasche geholt hatte rannte er nach draußen, in der Hoffnung direkt ein Taxi zu bekommen. Schließlich hatte er eines gefunden und war eingestiegen. Glücklicher Weiße hatte er schon in Las Vegas klären können in welches Krankenhaus die beiden gebracht worden waren. Somit nannte er dem Fahrer die Adresse und lehnte sich in den abgewetzten Lederpolstern zurück. Bereits zwanzig Minuten später parkte der Fahrer vor dem großen Krankenhaus, achtlos drückte Nick ihm ein paar Scheine in die Hand. Mit wackligen Schritten ging er schließlich auf den Eingang zu. Mit Krankenhäusern hatte er noch nie die besten Erinnerungen verbunden, aber dieses Mal war es soviel schlimmer…

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragend sah ihn die Schwester hinter dem Empfangstresen an.

Dabei musterte sie Nick mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. Diesem wurde dabei zum ersten Mal, seit er Las Vegas so überstürzt verlassen hatte etwas klar. Er hatte sich nicht umgezogen. Sicherlich hatte er seine Waffe weggeschlossen, aber er trug immer noch seine Weste mit der Aufschrift des CSI: Las Vegas. Müde lächelte er nur, er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen sich darüber jetzt Gedanken zu machen.

„Ich suche Detective Don Flack. Er müsste hier gewesen sein wegen einer Schusswunde.", erklärte er nur.

Die Krankenschwester sah ihn jedoch weiterhin misstrauisch an.

„Sind sie ein Angehöriger?"

Diese eine Frage hatte genügt um Nick endgültig explodieren zu lassen. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen hatte er seine Marke vom Gürtel abgezogen und sie auf den Tresen vor die überraschte Frau geknallt.

„Wenn sie es genau wissen wollen, ich bin sein Freund, Lebensgefährte oder wie sie es sonst ausdrücken wollen! Es interessiert mich nämlich nicht! Und zudem kann es ihnen sowieso egal sein, weil sie mir zur Auskunft verpflichtet sind!", grollte er aufgebracht und starrte die Frau finster an.

Diese hob nur beruhigend die Hände an bevor sie sich ihrem Computer zu wand.

„Also er war hier zur Versorgung eines Streifschusses am Oberarm, die Verletzung ist nicht weiter schwerwiegend. Soweit hier vermerkt ist hat der behandelnde Arzt ihn nicht einmal stationär aufgenommen."

„Wissen sie wo er sich jetzt aufhält?"

„Nein!", die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber sie können im Warteraum nachsehen, vielleicht ist er dort noch. Schließlich war er sehr beunruhigt wegen dem anderen Mann der mit ihm eingeliefert wurde. Es könnte doch sein, dass er warten will bis genaueres über dessen Zustand bekannt ist."

„Wo ist der Warteraum?", fragte er nur genervt zurück.

Denn Nick musste zugeben, dass alles was er noch wollte war seinen Freund endlich in die Arme zu schließen.

„Den Gang runter, letzte Türe rechts.", erwiderte die Frau.

Somit nahm Nick seine Marke und ging den langen Krankenhausflur entlang. Mit jedem Schritt schien sein Herz heftiger zu schlagen, er hatte keine Ahnung was ihn erwarten würde. Hatte Angst davor wie schlimm es wirklich um Danny stand. Seine Finger zitterten als er endlich vor dem kleinen Warteraum stand. Die Türe war offen und der Raum nur durch große Glaswände vom Rest des Krankenhauses getrennt. Nick traten die Tränen in die Augen als sein Blick endlich auf Don fiel. Vorne übergebeugt saß er auf einem der Stühle und starrte auf einen undefinierten Punkt an der Wand. Alleine dieses Bild erfüllte ihn mit grenzenloser Erleichterung. Nur am Rand nahm er die beiden anderen Menschen wahr die ebenfalls dort saßen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er schließlich auf Don zu, dieser reagierte anfangs überhaupt nicht auf ihn. Viel zu sehr war er in seinen Gedanken gefangen.

„Hey!"

Erst als sich Nick vor ihn kniete und den direkten Blickkontakt suchte schien er wieder in die Realität zurück zu kehren. Zitternd hob er eine Hand an und legte sie an Nicks Wange.

„Nicky!", flüsterte er nur noch.

Dann brach er in Tränen aus und fiel einfach nach vorne in dessen Arme. Genau spürte er das Zittern in Dons Körper, hörte das Schluchzen. In diesem Moment wollte er nichts mehr als selbst zu heulen, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Er hielt Don in seinen Armen und das war alles was ihn gerade interessierte.

„Schhh, Don. Es wird alles wieder gut.", murmelte er leise und strich ihm immer wieder über den Rücken.

Irgendwann richtete sich Don leicht auf, gerade so, dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Nick… Ich… Wir… Danny…", stotterte er gebrochen bis seine Stimme wieder versagte.

Nick schluckte hart als er die tiefe Angst in den blauen Augen sah. Dann zog er ihn wieder fest in seine Arme.

„Ich weiß es Don, ich hab mit Jim gesprochen. Ich weiß was passiert ist, beruhig dich."

Wie lange er einfach auf dem Boden kniete konnte er später nicht mehr sagen. Für ihn war sein Freund wichtig und die Tatsache ihm jetzt beizustehen…

Fassungslos starrte Mac auf die Szene vor seinen Augen. Wenn er etwas nicht mochte dann waren es Situationen in denen er nicht wusste was eigentlich passierte. Und das war ein solcher Moment. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Stella zeigte ihm dabei, dass er nicht der Einzige war der nicht verstehen konnte was gerade passierte.

„Wer ist das?", flüsterte Stella.

Dabei konnte sie ihren Blick nicht für einen Moment von dem Mann lösen der Don in seinen Armen hielt und darum bemüht war ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung!", erwiderte Mac.

„Glaubst du, dass er ein Kollege ist?", fragte sie zurück und deutete auf die Weste.

Diese war Mac auch bereits aufgefallen und machte ihn wirklich sprachlos. Tiefe Verwirrung lag in seinen blauen Augen, er schaffte es jedoch diese nicht in seine Stimme gelangen zu lassen.

„Sieht so aus!", antwortete er schließlich.

Doch innerlich war er nicht mehr so ruhig wie er es scheinen wollte. Die gesamte Situation zehrte an seinen Nerven. In den letzten Tagen war einfach alles schief gelaufen. Am Vortag noch hatte er sich mit Danny gestritten, weil dieser mehr auf sein Bauchgefühl hörte als auf die Beweiße. Schließlich hatten sie die Razzia unten am Hafen gemacht und dabei war ebenfalls alles schief gegangen. Zuerst hatten sie erkennen müssen, dass die Container anders standen als es auf ihren Plänen eingezeichnet war, das hatte erst dazu geführt, dass sie sich trennen mussten. Don war dann zusammen mit Danny gegangen, Stella und er jeweils mit einem weiteren Polizisten. Kurz darauf hatte er bereits die Meldung bekommen, dass auf dem Gelände Schüsse fielen. Und dann war da Dannys Funkruf gewesen, dass sie beschossen wurden. Genau in diesem Moment kam auch dieses schlechte Gefühl in seinem Bauch auf. Es war Angst, Angst um seine Kollegen, Freunde und den Menschen den er vor langer Zeit in sein Herz geschlossen hatte…


	4. Wir schaffen das!

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI: New York' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ohne noch viel von seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen lehnte Don an Nick. Dieser hatte seinen Arm fürsorglich um ihn gelegt, genau konnte er auch den stetigen Herzschlag spüren. Und er musste einfach zugeben, dass er Nick wirklich dankbar dafür war, dass er gekommen war. Denn alleine hätte er all das nicht durch gestanden. Dabei war es ihm auch egal was Mac und Stella nun dachten. Schließlich hatte er niemanden außer Danny bisher von seiner Beziehung zu Nick erzählt…

Erleichterung, nichts als grenzenlose Erleichterung. Das war alles was Nick im Moment noch fühlte. Sicher er machte sich große Sorgen um Danny und er wollte auch nichts mehr als endlich wissen was wirklich passiert war. Doch die Tatsache, dass er Don jetzt endlich in seinen Armen hielt überlagerte alles andere. Irgendwann spürte er jedoch Blicke auf sich ruhen. Als er aufsah sah er schließlich in klare braune Augen die ihn auffallend musterten. Nick lächelte daraufhin jedoch nur. Er hatte nicht jahrelang mit einem Menschen wie Gilbert Grissom gearbeitet um sich nun niederstarren zu lassen. Vorsichtig löste er sich von Don, stand auf und trat den beiden gegenüber.

„Nick Stokes! CSI: Las Vegas!", lächelte er freundlich und streckte ihnen die Hand hin.

„Stella Bonasera! CSI: New York!", erwiderte Stella und nahm seine Hand.

Als Mac daraufhin immer noch nicht reagierte stieß sie ihm leicht den Ellenbogen in die Seite. Erst dadurch schien er aufzuschrecken. Nick schluckte jedoch nur schwer als er einen kurzen Blick in dessen grüne Augen hatte, tiefe Sorge und Schuld schienen darin zu liegen.

„Was ist?", wollte er unwirsch wissen.

Doch Nick lächelte einfach nur.

„Nick Stokes! CSI: Las Vegas!"

„Mac Taylor! CSI: New York!", erklärte er.

Nur wenig später war er aufgesprungen und davon gegangen. Stella schüttelte einfach den Kopf während sie ihm nachsah.

„Er ist jetzt aber nicht meinetwegen gegangen oder?", fragte Nick perplex nach.

Auf diese Frage hin schüttelte Stella nur den Kopf.

„Nein, das sicher nicht."

„Er gibt sich die Schuld für das was passiert ist, nicht wahr?", platzte es aus Nick heraus.

Überrascht sah sie ihn an dann nickte sie langsam.

„Ja! Ja, das nehme ich an."

Langsam ging Nick daraufhin wieder zu Don hinüber, als er sich gesetzt hatte lehnte sich dieser direkt wieder an ihn an.

„Wissen sie eigentlich was genau passiert ist?", wollte Nick wissen.

Dabei sah er jedoch die ganze Zeit auf Don, dieser hatte den Kopf inzwischen an seine Schulter gelegt und schien völlig erschöpft eingenickt zu sein.

„Nein, die einzigen die das genau wissen sind Don und Danny. Aber Danny können wir nicht fragen und Don spricht nicht darüber. Bis sie gekommen sind hat er kein Wort gesagt. Im Übrigen reicht es, wenn sie mich Stella nennen."

„Aber nur, wenn du mich Nick nennst.", lächelte er.

„Gut!", leise seufzte Stella in diesem Moment.

Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf ihn und Don.

„Um das offensichtliche zu klären, ihr beiden seid… na ja… ich meine…"

Nick nickte auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage nur.

„Ja, wir sind ein Paar."

Abwartend sah er sie daraufhin an. Nach allem was Don ihm über sie erzählt hatte war er zwar nicht der Meinung, dass sie ihnen Probleme machen würde doch er hatte sich auch schon getäuscht.

„Ich hätte es wissen sollen.", lächelte Stelle jedoch.

„Wieso das?", fragte Nick perplex nach.

„Ihr seid seit einem Jahr ein Paar oder?"

„Ja.", antwortete er verwirrt.

Denn eigentlich war er der Meinung gewesen, dass Don niemandem von ihrer Beziehung erzählt hatte.

„Keine Panik, er hat es mir nicht erzählt. Aber ich bin nicht umsonst CSI.", lächelte Stella.

„Was hat uns verraten?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie lange du Don schon kennst, aber ich kenne ihn schon sehr lange. Und in den letzten Monaten hat er sich einfach sehr stark verändert."

Überrascht sah Nick kurz auf Don und dann wieder zu Stella.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich hab Don kennen gelernt als er Macs Team zur Seite gestellt wurde. Wir haben uns sofort gut verstanden und sind schnell Freunde geworden. Er war immer sehr ruhig, sehr überlegt und hat nur für seinen Beruf gelebt.", kurz schmunzelte Stella bei der Erinnerung. „Wie wenn das bei einem von uns anders ist. Aber nun ja. Was mir damals jedoch am meisten aufgefallen ist war die Tatsache, dass Don fast nie gelächelt hat. Er hatte immer diese Härte in seinem Blick. Genauso wie er eigentlich nur dunkle Anzüge getragen hat. Danny hat es schließlich geschafft, dass er sich uns gegenüber geöffnet hat. Vor ungefähr einem Jahr hab ich dann aber bemerkt, dass sich Don langsam verändert hat. Ich war damals so sprachlos als er eines Tages eine hellrote Krawatte getragen hat und nicht mehr eine in schwarz oder dunklem braun. Fast schon geschockt war ich aber erst als er einen hellblauen Anzug anhatte. Ich glaub er hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht mitbekommen, dass alle über ihn gesprochen haben. Auch als er diese ‚farbliche Veränderung' beibehalten hat. Die schönste Veränderung war es jedoch, dass wir ihn haben lächeln und sogar lachen sehen. Er wirkte einfach viel ausgeglichener und zufriedener. Einfach so als ob er endlich das gefunden hätte nachdem er so lange suchte. Ich hab ja schon seit diesem Zeitpunkt vermutet, dass er jemanden kennen gelernt hat. Aber erst heute hab ich erfahren wie Recht ich damit hatte. Auch wenn ich mir diese Bestätigung anders gewünscht hätte.", erklärte Stella.

„Ich hätte euch auch gerne unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt.", antwortete Nick.

„Im Übrigen solltest du Don nach Hause bringen, er sollte sich endlich ausruhen können. Schließlich ist er verletzt und muss auch erst wieder zu Kräften kommen."

„Mir geht's gut! Und ich will erst wissen was mit Danny ist. Vorher gehe ich nicht!", erklärte Don plötzlich entschieden.

Erschrocken zuckten Nick und Stella zusammen.

„Du kannst für Danny im Augenblick nichts tun Don! Fahr nach Hause, ich ruf dich an sobald sich etwas neues ergibt.", schlug sie dann vor.

„Nein!", störrisch schüttelte Don nur den Kopf.

„Also meine Meinung kennst du, aber entscheiden musst du selbst.", lächelte Stella. „Ich brauch jetzt einen Kaffee."

Wenig später war sie aus dem Warteraum gegangen und hatte die beiden zurückgelassen.

„Was hat Jim dir alles gesagt?", wollte Don plötzlich wissen.

Seine Stimme war dabei kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

„Er konnte mir eigentlich nicht viel sagen. Nachdem du mich angerufen hast bin ich zu ihm und hab ihn gebeten für mich in Erfahrung zu bringen was in New York passiert ist. Dabei hat er mir dann von der Razzia erzählt und auch von deiner und Dannys Verletzung."

„Ich hätte ihn schützen müssen Nick.", flüsterte Don plötzlich ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Nein, das hättest du nicht! Ich kenn dich Don! Und ich weiß, dass du alles getan hast damit Danny nichts passiert! Wenn jemand die Schuld an alle dem trägt dann die Verbrecher die auf Danny und dich geschossen haben!"

Mit voller Wucht wurde Nick in diesem Moment auch wieder klar, dass er Don hätte verlieren können. Unbewusst zog er ihn fester an sich.

„Ich hätte dich verlieren können.", wisperte er.

„Es ist nur ein Streifschuss Nick, mach dir lieber um Danny Sorgen der braucht uns jetzt mehr."

„Don bitte! Hör auf so zu reden! Ich hätte es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren.", erwiderte Nick ernst.

Auf Nicks Worte hin schien in Don etwas aufzubrechen, fest schlang er seine Arme um Nick.

„Ich hab solche Angst um Danny. Er hätte das einfach nicht tun dürfen.", meinte Don verzweifelt.

„Was tun dürfen?", fragte Nick verwirrt.

„Wir wurden bei der Razzia beschossen, durch die Unübersichtlichkeit des Geländes ist es den Typen gelungen sich an Danny und mich heranzuschleichen. Ihr Anführer hat dann auf mich gezielt und wollte mich erschießen. Aber Danny hat sich im letzten Moment dazwischen geworfen und mich zu Boden gerissen. Nur deshalb wurde er überhaupt getroffen Nick. Verstehst du? Ich sollte an Dannys Stelle sein!"

Erst als Don in diesem Moment aufsah und in Nicks Gesicht sah erkannt er wie blass er geworden war und ebenfalls die Angst und den Horror in den braunen Augen. Dabei wurde ihm auch klar wie das was er gesagt hatte für Nick geklungen haben musste.

„Nick?", flüsterte er. Doch er reagierte überhaupt nicht. „Nicky?"

„Weißt du eigentlich was du da sagst?", wollte Nick plötzlich wissen. „Don ich liebe dich! Mehr als alles andere und ich verstehe auch deine Sorge um Danny. Verdammt ich mach mir auch Sorgen um ihn. Aber hör auf mit den Selbstvorwürfen! Ich ertrag den Gedanken nicht, dass dir etwas passiert wäre.", flüsterte er, lies den Kopf nach vorne fallen und drückte die Handballen gegen die Augen.

„Nick es tut mir Leid. Ich liebe dich auch!", erwiderte Don nur und zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Danny schafft das! Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Weißt du es wiederholt sich einfach immer wieder. Hier drin!", meinte Don leise und deutete mit dem Finger an seine Stirn. „Ich bekomme Dannys Blick und diesen Satz nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."

„Was hat Danny gesagt Don?", fragte Nick tonlos nach.

„Ich hab ihn gefragt warum er das gemacht hat. Und alles was er mir geantwortet hat war _„Weil du jemanden hast der dich liebt und der Abends auf dich wartet. Auf mich wartet niemand Don."_."

Fassungslos sah Nick Don in diesem Moment einfach nur an. Dann zog er ihn wieder fest an sich. Denn jetzt konnte er auch verstehen warum Don so völlig am Ende war. Es schockierte ihn aber vor allem das Danny so dachte. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm aber noch etwas klar.

„Dann hat er also nicht mit Detective Taylor gesprochen?"

„Nein! Aber ich muss sagen, dass ich ihn wirklich verstehen kann. Mac ist sein Boss und nach allem was passiert ist hat er sich gegenüber Danny sehr stark verändert. Er vertraut ihm nicht mehr obwohl Danny nichts für all die Probleme kann die er durch seine Familie aufgebürdet bekommt."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Danny so einsam ist.", erklärte Nick nur.

„Ich auch nicht.", murmelte Don nur.

„Er schafft das! Bestimmt!"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen legte Don seinen Kopf gegen Nicks Schulter und atmete aus. Dabei hoffte er so inständig, dass er Recht hatte. Er durfte seinen besten Freund nicht verlieren! Nicht so…


	5. Schmerzen

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI: New York' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Langsam wurde sein Griff um das Waschbecken immer schwächer und Mac rutschte auf den Boden. Wie lange er schließlich dort saß konnte er später nicht mehr sagen. Aber es war ihm auch egal, er hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten, konnte nicht mehr mit Don und seinem Freund in einem Raum sein. Es war fast schon körperlich schmerzhaft die beiden zu beobachten. Das absolute Vertrauen, die Liebe zwischen ihnen, jede einzelne Berührung zeigte einfach wie viel sie sich bedeuteten. Und er hatte die Chance auf sein eigenes Glück leichtfertig verschenkt. Wie oft er sich vorgenommen hatte endlich ehrlich mit Danny zu sprechen wusste er gar nicht mehr genau. Alles womit er seine Zeit vergeudet hatte war ihn zu verletzen und ihm zu sagen was für ein schlechter CSI er eigentlich war. Warum Danny wohl nicht einfach gekündigt hatte? Sicherlich hätten sehr viele andere Labore ihn sofort eingestellt. Aber trotzdem war er geblieben, hatte um seine Anerkennung gekämpft. Und er hatte sie ihm wieder verwehrt. Mac seufzte leise. Seitdem die Tanglewood Boys in Dannys Leben zurückgekehrt waren und es diese Schießerei gegeben hatte, hatte er sich immer weiter von ihm zurückgezogen, wieder eine Mauer um sich aufgebaut. Selbst Stella hatte ihn darauf angesprochen. Doch er hatte einfach zugeben müssen, dass es leichter war und nicht so wehtat, wenn er erst gar nicht so viele Gefühle für Danny zuließ. Ein Bastard zu sein war einfach zum perfekten Schutz, zur perfekten Maske geworden um sich dahinter zu verkriechen…

Doch jetzt? Jetzt stand Dannys Leben auf dem Spiel und er konnte nichts tun. Zum ersten Mal bereute er auch sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber bis auf das äußerste. Wenn er nicht mit Danny gestritten hätte, wenn er ihn nicht so gemein behandelt hätte, wenn er ihm ein besserer Freund gewesen wäre, wenn er sich nicht immer nur hinter den Regeln und Vorschriften versteckt hätte, wenn er für Danny da gewesen wäre als er ihn am dringendsten gebraucht hatte, wenn er mit Danny gegangen wäre bei der Razzia… Hätte es etwas geändert, etwas anders gemacht?

„Detective Taylor?"

Erst diese Stimme brachte ihn dazu wieder aufzusehen. Am Eingang zu den Waschräumen des Krankenhauses lehnte Nick Stokes. Besorgt sah er zu ihm herüber.

„Geht es ihnen nicht gut?", fragte er leise.

„Doch… Doch… Sicher…", stammelte er und versuchte umständlich wieder aufzustehen.

Nur Sekunden später war Nick an seiner Seite, fasste ihm unter die Arme und zog ihn nach oben.

„Danny wird das schaffen!", lächelte er dann.

Als Mac ihm überrascht in die Augen sah erkannte er nur die Ernsthaftigkeit in seinem Blick. Wie war es nur möglich, dass er wusste was ihn beschäftigte?

„Er ist auch mein Freund Detective. Ich mache mir ebenfalls Sorgen um Danny. Genauso wie Don und Stella. Glauben sie bitte nicht, dass sie damit alleine sind."

„Ich hätte mit ihm gehen sollen.", murmelte Mac zusammenhangslos und lehnte sich gegen die geflieste Wand.

„Und dann?", wollte Nick wissen.

„Ich hätte ihn schützen können, schützen müssen."

Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre hätte Nick jetzt gelacht, doch vielmehr schüttelte er einfach den Kopf.

„Wissen sie das Don genauso denkt?"

„Was…? Warum? Er hat doch keinen Grund dazu!"

„Genauso wenig wie sie! Das was passiert ist konnte keiner von ihnen voraussagen oder verhindern. Und Selbstvorwürfe sind das letzte das Danny jetzt helfen kann, er braucht seine Freunde die ihm zur Seite stehen, für ihn da sind und ihn tatkräftig unterstützen wenn er selbst noch nicht wieder ganz fit ist!"

„Sie sprechen aus Erfahrung?", fragte Mac kühl zurück.

Er war jedoch wirklich erschrocken darüber, dass für einen kurzen Moment tiefer Schmerz und Angst auf Nicks Zügen lag. Sehr schnell straffte sich dieser aber wieder und dieser Gesichtsausdruck verschwand ebenfalls.

„Ja! Ja, das tue ich. Ich hab damals lange gebraucht bis ich mir eingestanden habe, dass ich Hilfe brauche. Und heute weiß ich, dass es genau das Falsche war zu glauben, dass ich alles alleine schaffe. Niemand kann immer stark sein, es gibt Zeiten in denen selbst die Stärksten von uns jemanden brauchen der sie stützt."

„Ich brauche niemanden!", erwiderte Mac fast schon störrisch.

Nur Sekunden später war er, an Nick vorbei, aus dem Raum gestürmt. Wie konnte sich dieser Kerl nur einbilden zu wissen wie es ihm ging? Er hatte ihn vor nur ein paar Stunden zum ersten Mal getroffen und kannte ihn sonst gar nicht. Wieso glaubte er dann etwas erklären zu können, dass er nicht einmal selbst verstand? Alles was ihm in diesem Moment klar war, war die Tatsache, dass er keine Schwäche zeigen durfte. Die anderen brauchten ihn jetzt, er musste ruhig bleiben und einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Musste als Leiter des Labors mit Autorität vorausgehen und Stärke demonstrieren. Um Danny konnte er sich später sorgen, diese Stadt brauchte ihn jetzt, ihn den Kriminalist und CSI Mac Taylor! Und nicht einen schwachen Mann der sich von der Sorge um einen seiner Angestellten kaputt machen lies. Es wurde Zeit, dass er ein paar Kriminelle zur Strecke brachte…

Frustriert betrat Nick den Warteraum wieder. Er war jedoch fast enttäuscht darüber, dass er Detective Taylor nirgendwo sah, denn er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass dieser verstanden hatte was er hatte sagen wollte.

„Wisst ihr etwas Neues?", fragte er schließlich und setzte sich neben Don.

Stelle nippte nur an ihrem Kaffe und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein! Soweit ich es weiß ist Danny immer noch im OP."

Don seufzte daraufhin nur und lehnte sich gegen Nick.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich gerade das Beste getan habe was ich tun konnte oder den größten Fehler meines Lebens begangen habe."

„Inwiefern?", wollte Stella schließlich wissen.

„Ich hab mit Detective Taylor gesprochen.", murmelte Nick leise. „Und ihm meine Sicht der Dinge verdeutlicht."

Don seufzte daraufhin nur leise.

„Darf ich fragen was du ihm gesagt hast?"

„Natürlich darfst du das Stella! Ich hab ihm erklärt, dass ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man sich aus falsch verstandener Stärke zuviel zumutet. Und das es keine Schwäche ist sich einzugestehen, welche Sorgen man sich macht.", kurz seufzte er dann und sah Don dann fest in die Augen. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich selbst erst lernen musste, dass es manchmal wichtig ist zu erkennen das man Hilfe braucht und diese dann auch zuzulassen."

Überrascht erkannte Stella wie sich Dons Augen bei dieser Aussage weiteten und er Nick sprachlos anstarrte.

„Du… Du hast es ihm erzählt?"

„Nein! Und das werde ich auch nicht, wenn es nicht sein muss."

Als Nick sich kurz darauf wieder zu Stella umwand erkannte er genau die unausgesprochene Frage in ihren Augen. Doch trotz allem konnte und wollte er jetzt nicht über das sprechen was Walter Gordon ihm angetan hatte.

„Also was glaubt ihr? Hab ich einen Fehler gemacht oder nicht?"

„Keine Ahnung!", antwortete Stella und seufzte. „Ich kann Macs Verhalten manchmal einfach nicht mehr verstehen. Einerseits könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass du als mehr oder weniger Außenstehender durch deine ehrlichen Worte zu ihm durch kommst. Andererseits hatte er schon immer die Angewohnheit bei gut gemeinten Ratschlägen erst Recht dicht zu machen und niemanden mehr an sich heranzulassen."

Überrascht fuhr Nick jedoch herum als Don abfällig schnaubte.

„Wie wenn Mac sich von irgendjemanden einen Ratschlag geben lässt!", meinte er nur und starrte Stella in die Augen. „Erinnerst du dich an die Vernehmung von Sonny Sassone? Ich tu es noch sehr genau Stella. Sassone hat keinen Beweiß dafür geliefert, dass Danny jemals zu den Tanglewood Boys gehört hat. Alles was er gesagt hat war, dass sich Mac für weitere Informationen an Danny wenden solle weil er alles über sie wisse. Aber was hat er getan? Er hat nicht mit ihm gesprochen, egal wie viele Leute ihm erklärt haben, dass er es tun soll! Nein, er hat aufgrund von Sassones Aussage einfach angenommen, dass er ein Mitglied war und sich von Danny zurückgezogen. Ich weiß noch verdammt genau wie verletzt er damals war. Das hat selbst mir das Herz gebrochen! Was glaubst du denn wie oft ich versuchte habe mit Mac zu sprechen und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich mit Danny aussprechen soll, die zweite Sichtweiße der Geschichte anhören. Weißt du was er mir geantwortet hat? Dass ich mich aus Dingen heraushalten soll die mich nichts angehen und ihn endlich mit meinen Ratschlägen in Ruhe lassen soll! Und nach allem was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist glaubst du wirklich, dass er bei dieser Frage seine Meinung geändert hat? Ich nicht!"

Perplex sah Nick in diesem Moment auf Don. Er wusste, dass Danny wie ein kleiner Bruder für ihn war und er immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn und seine Probleme hatte. Doch, dass er so aggressiv gegen Mac Taylor werden konnte war auch für ihn neu.

„Ich will nicht, dass er die Chance bekommt Danny nochmals so weh zu tun wie damals.", flüsterte er schließlich.

Nick legte daraufhin einfach seine Hand auf Dons und drückte sie leicht. Denn eine Sache war ihm klar, er würde Don dabei helfen auf Danny aufzupassen…


	6. Die richtige Entscheidung?

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI: New York' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Geschockt starrte Stella immer noch auf ihr Handy. Die Krankenschwester die gerade am Warteraum vorbei lief warf ihr auch einen harten Blick zu.

„Handys sind hier verboten! Zum Telefonieren müssten sie bitte raus gehen!", erklärte sie und ging direkt wieder davon.

Währenddessen sahen Don und Nick sie nur besorgt an. Denn Stella hatte vor ein paar Minuten einen Anruf erhalten, war daraufhin völlig blass geworden und auf einem der Stühle zusammengesackt. Sie hatten es jedoch nicht geschafft zu erfahren was passiert war…

Mit langsamen, fast schon automatischen Bewegungen steckte sie schließlich das Handy in ihre Jackentasche zurück und rieb sich beide Hände über das Gesicht.

„Stella?", besorgt sah Don sie an. „Was ist los?"

„Das am Telefon… Das… Das war Hawkes."

„Was wollte er denn?"

„Mac ist im Labor aufgetaucht! Und er wollte mich davon informieren, einfach damit ich bescheid weiß.", seufzte sie leise.

„Wie bitte?", keuchte Nick.

„Aber was will er da?", murmelte Don geschockt.

„Laut Hawkes versucht er den Fall an sich zu ziehen. Er will wegen der Schüsse auf Danny und dich selbst ermitteln."

Nick schüttelte daraufhin nur den Kopf.

„Er glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass er die Erlaubnis dazu erhält, oder? Es gibt nicht umsonst Bestimmungen dazu, dass man manche Fälle nicht selbst ermitteln darf!"

Leise seufzte Stella nur und strich sich dann eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Mac wird ermitteln und wenn er es auf eigene Faust macht. Er wird diesen Fall keinem anderen anvertrauen. Egal was unser Laborleiter dazu sagt."

„Irgendwann wird er sich noch um seinen Job bringen!", erklärte Don wütend und stand auf.

Kurz darauf begann er damit in dem kleinen Warteraum auf und ab zu gehen. Seine Körperhaltung war dabei sehr angespannt.

„Aber was willst du denn machen? Ich würde am liebsten auch selbst ermitteln!"

„Glaubst du ich nicht?", frustriert gestikulierte Don mit seinem unverletzten Arm. „Aber alles was wir herausfinden wird nichts wert sein, wenn er ohne Erlaubnis ermittelt! Und schlimmsten Falls heißt das, dass diese Dreckschweine unbehelligt davon kommen!"

Schweigend beobachtete Nick die beiden während ihrer Diskussion. Er konnte nachvollziehen wie schwer die Situation für sie war. Sie wollten etwas tun, wollten mithelfen, dass die Täter gefasst wurden und wurden von den Bestimmungen daran gehindert.

„Ihr müsst einfach den Leuten aus den anderen Schichten vertrauen. Sie wären keine CSI, wenn sie nicht genau wüssten was sie tun."

Frustriert lehnte sich Don einfach gegen die Wand und trommelte mit den Fingern gegen den Putz.

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach den anderen alles überlassen! Danny ist unser Freund und wir müssen etwas tun!", murmelte er dann.

Nick stand daraufhin auf, trat zu ihm und schloss ihn fest in seine Arme. Fast schon automatisch fiel Dons Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

„Für Danny wird alles getan was möglich ist. Ihr könnt nicht mehr tun Don! So Leid mir das auch tut."

Dabei strich er ihm zärtlich über den Rücken, langsam fühlte er wie Don sich schließlich entspannte. Bevor jemand noch etwas dazu sagen konnte klingelte wieder Stellas Handy, sie legte nur die Stirn in Falten als sie sah wer anrief.

„Bonasera!", meldete sie sich nur.

Überrascht sahen sich Nick und Don an, da sie den Anrufer so förmlich ansprach. Worüber sie sprach konnten sie jedoch nicht mehr mitverfolgen da sie sehr bald aufstand und nach draußen ging um zu telefonieren.

Ungefähr zehn Minuten später kam sie wieder, dabei wirkte sie sehr aufgewühlt. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen lies sie sich auf einen der Stühle im Warteraum sinken.

„Stella? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Don besorgt nach.

„Mac bekommt seinen Willen!", flüsterte sie erschüttert.

„Du willst mir doch jetzt nicht wirklich sagen, dass euer Laborleiter zugestimmt hat, dass er ermittelt!", platzte es aus Nick heraus.

Leicht nickte Stella nur.

„Die Spätschicht und die Nachtschicht sind unterbesetzt und kaum in der Lage ihre eigenen Fälle zu bearbeiten. Und da Mac nicht direkt bei der Schießerei dabei war… Na ja, auf jeden Fall hat sich Cartright deshalb dazu entschieden Mac die Leitung der Ermittlungen zu übergeben. Ich soll ihm zur Seite stehen, Hawkes und Lindsay arbeiten mit uns."

„Das wird ihn kaputt machen!", erklärte Nick nur.

Don nickte daraufhin, dann legte er ihm einen Arm um und hielt ihn fest gegen sich gepresst.

„Mac ist viel zu stur um das zu realisieren!", murmelte er leise.

„Ich werde da sein und mein möglichstes tun um ihn vor sich selbst zu schützen.", antwortete Stella entschieden.

„Du wirst dich aber hoffentlich nicht dafür einsetzen jetzt auch ermitteln zu dürfen, oder?", wollte Nick dann geschockt wissen und sah Don an.

„Nein!", kurz seufzte er. „Ich wäre eher ein Hindernis als ein Nutzen für den Fall. Und zudem bin ich direkter Tatzeuge, also als Ermittler nicht zugelassen."

„Wenigstens einer von uns ist noch vernünftig genug.", erklärte Stella.

Wenig später war sie aufgestanden und hatte ihre Jacke übergezogen. Dann nahm sie ihre restlichen Sachen und verabschiedete sich um ins Labor zu fahren. Vorher nahm sie den beiden jedoch das Versprechen ab, dass sie sich melden würden sobald es neue Informationen gab.

„Ob das die richtige Entscheidung war?", flüsterte Nick als er ihr nachsah.

„Wenn du meine ehrliche Meinung dazu hören willst dann kann ich dir nur sagen, dass ich das nicht glaube. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Cartright nie eine schlechtere Entscheidung getroffen hat wie die Mac diesen Fall zu übergeben.", sinnierte Don und rieb sich schließlich die Hände über das Gesicht.

„Lass uns nach Hause fahren Don. Du bist mit deinen Kräften am Ende und musst dich endlich ausruhen."

„Ich kann nicht Nick. Ich kann Danny jetzt nicht alleine lassen…"

„Verdammt Don!", brauste er in diesem Moment auf. „Ich hab mit ansehen müssen wie Warrick zusammen gebrochen ist und ich werde das bei dir sicher nicht auch noch riskieren!"

„Also die Situationen kannst du sicher nicht vergleichen!", stammelte er nur.

Nick stöhnte daraufhin auf. Warum war Don bloß so stur? Dabei hatte er selbst mit ansehen müssen wie sich Warrick damals zu Grunde gerichtet hatte. Nachdem sie Nick gerettet hatten hatte er sich für ihn aufgeopfert. Einerseits wohl aus wirklicher Freundschaft aber andererseits aus schlechtem Gewissen. Denn die Tatsache, dass Nick all das nur auf Grund einer verlorenen Wette mit ihm hatte durchmachen müssen zehrte an ihm. Sein Körper hatte das am Ende jedoch nicht mehr mitgemacht und er war einfach zusammengebrochen. Ein Schwächeanfall. Erst danach hatten sie es geschafft sich auszusprechen und alles zu klären. Aber eine Sache wusste Nick einfach, er würde nicht zulassen, dass Don dieselben Fehler machte die er gemacht hatte.

„Und was ist deiner Meinung nach so anders an der jetzigen Situation?"

„Ich… Na ja… Also…"

Plötzlich völlig kraftlos lies sich Don wieder auf einen der Stühle fallen und atmete tief durch. Fürsorglich legte Nick ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht. Dann kniete er sich vor ihn und sah ihm in die Augen. Don lächelte nur und beugte sich nach vorne. Er seufzte nur als seine Lippen endlich die von Nick fanden und dieser seinen Kuss erwiderte.

„Ich liebe dich Nick!", flüsterte er als sie den Kuss brachen und er seine Stirn gegen Nicks lehnte.

„Ich dich auch! Und jetzt lass uns nach Hause fahren. Wir brauchen beide ein wenig Ruhe."

Widerstrebend nickte Don nur, denn er musste gestehen, dass er sich völlig ausgelaugt fühlte und nichts mehr wollte als sich an Nick zu kuscheln und für ein paar Momente zur Ruhe kommen zu können. Somit lies er sich von ihm auch nach oben ziehen und folgte ihm aus dem Warteraum. Schließlich beobachtete er Nick dabei wie er an den Empfang ging und dort seine Handynummer hinterlegen lies damit das Krankenhaus sie erreichen konnte, wenn es Neuigkeiten von Danny gab.

„Taxi?", wollte Nick wissen als sie kurz darauf vor dem Gebäude standen.

„Ja!", Don nickte nur leicht.

Seltsam müde beobachtete er wie Nick ein Taxi heranwinkte, ihm in das Auto half und dem Fahrer die Adresse nannte. Mehr bekam er nicht mehr mit, denn dann war er einfach an Nicks Schulter eingeschlafen. Die Ereignisse des Tages hatten ihn eingeholt und die letzten Energiereserven die er noch gehabt hatte aufgebraucht…


	7. Taube Ohren

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI: New York' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Voller Anspannung ging Stella durch die Korridore des Labors. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht verstehen, dass Mac wirklich die Erlaubnis erhalten hatte zu ermitteln. Dabei wusste sie genau wie viel er für Danny empfand und deshalb wohl kaum objektiv bleiben würde.

„Mac?", leicht klopfte sie nur an die Türe zu seinem Büro.

„Stella! Komm doch rein!", meinte er ohne von der Akte vor sich aufzusehen.

„Ich hab erfahren, dass du ermitteln wirst."

„Das ist auch zutreffend."

„Aber Mac…"

Mit einer entschiedenen Handbewegung unterbrach er sie in diesem Moment. Langsam stand er dann auf und kam auf sie zu.

„Ich werde ermitteln Stella. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Es ist meine Pflicht die Wahrheit herauszufinden und für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen."

„Gerechtigkeit? Gerechtigkeit?", grollte sie ungehalten. „Scheiß auf Gerechtigkeit Mac! Danny liegt schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus und er braucht dich jetzt! Lass ihn nicht im Stich."

Während sie gesprochen hatte, hatte sich Mac von ihr abgewandt und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Genau erkannte Stella jedoch wie sich seine Hände am Schreibtisch festgeklammert hatten, so stark, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Dabei ging auch ein leichtes Zittern von Mac aus, für einen kurzen Moment hielt sie inne.

„Mac?"

„Danny hat alle Menschen die er braucht bei sich! Was soll ich da noch tun? Diese Stadt braucht mich jetzt. Immer hin haben wir mehrere flüchtige Kriminelle, die auf einen Polizisten geschossen und einen CSI…", für abrupt stoppte Mac.

Es war fast so als ob er es nicht über sich brachte die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. Doch Stella drehte ihn vorsichtig wieder zu sich und brachte ihn wieder dazu sie anzusehen.

„Für Danny wird alles getan was möglich ist. Aber du musst verstehen, dass er dich jetzt mehr als alles andere braucht. Sei da und hilf ihm einfach alles durchzustehen."

Mac schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf.

„Ich bin der Leiter dieses Teams Stella. Diese Dreckskerle haben auf zwei sehr gute Freunde geschossen und dafür werden sie nicht ungestraft bleiben. Ich werde sie finden, egal was es kostet.", erklärte er entschieden.

„Mac bitte. Es geht hier nicht um irgendjemanden, es geht um Danny und Don! Und sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du in der Lage bist deine persönlichen Gefühle außen vor zu lassen. Denn das glaube ich dir nicht."

„Aber…"

„Wir sprechen hier von Danny Mac, ich weis genau wie viel er dir bedeutet.", meinte Stella leise und lies sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Mac schloss für einen Moment gequält die Augen und atmete hörbar aus.

„Danny ist einer meiner CSI und jemanden den ich vielleicht als Freund bezeichnen würde.", erklärte er stockend und versuchte seiner Stimme einen möglichst kühlen und abgeklärten Klang zu geben.

Dabei vermied er es jedoch konsequent in Stellas Augen zu sehen. Wie er es erwartet hatte schien sie auch wütend zu werden, denn er hörte ihr erschrockenes Keuchen auf seine Worte hin und wie sie dann aufsprang. Doch er musste zugeben, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie ihn fast schon brutal packte und gegen die Bürowand drückte. Sie war dabei so nahe, dass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter trennten.

„Hör endlich auf mit diesem Schwachsinn Mac! Ich bin nicht blind! Also versuch gar nicht erst dich herauszureden. Glaubst du nicht, dass ich jeden deiner Blicke gesehen habe den du Danny schenkst? Er ist nicht nur irgendein CSI für dich! Das weis ich, das weist du, das weis Don und so wie ich die Situation einschätze weis sogar Nick was zwischen euch steht. Also hör auf mich für dumm verkaufen zu wollen!", donnerte sie.

„Ich darf nicht zulassen, dass meine persönlichen Gefühle meine Professionalität beeinflussen."

Ungläubig starrte Stella ihn nur an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und lies ihn, scheinbar resigniert, los. Langsam trat sie an die Türe und legte ihre Hand auf die Klinke.

„Tu was du tun musst. Meine Meinung kennst du. Du machst einen Fehler Mac, es gibt wichtigere Dinge im Leben wie dieses Labor. Ich wünsch dir nur das du es erkennst bevor es zu spät ist.", erklärte Stella leise.

Mac beobachtete sie stumm dabei wie sie aus dem Büro ging und aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Schwer lies er sich kurz darauf auf seinen Stuhl fallen und presste die Hände auf seinen Kopf. Er fühlte sich einfach nur unglaublich müde und ausgelaugt. Seitdem sie zu dieser Razzia aufgebrochen waren hatte er keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt und die Sorge um Danny schien sich zudem immer weiter in ihm auszubreiten.

‚_Ich wünsch dir nur, dass du es erkennst bevor es zu spät ist.'_

Dieser eine Satz hallte in seinen Gedanken wieder und nahm ihm immer mehr die Luft. Dazu kam nun auch noch eine tiefe Sorge. Stella war noch im Krankenhaus gewesen als er gegangen war. Hieß das etwa, dass sie mehr wusste? Etwas das er noch nicht erfahren hatte? War mit Danny etwas nicht in Ordnung? Würde er es nicht schaffen? Verzweifelt presste Mac seine Handballen gegen die Augen. Er würde jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen. Das durfte er nicht, nicht jetzt. Dafür war seine Aufgabe zu wichtig. Entschieden zog er auch seine Hand wieder zurück die er unbewusst schon nach dem Handy auf seinem Schreibtisch ausgestreckt hatte. Sich nach Dannys Befinden zu erkunden hatte noch Zeit. Schließlich waren die Beweise zeitempfindlich und besaßen Priorität. Ja, wenn er diesen Fall Schritt für Schritt nach dem Lehrbuch abarbeitete hatte er vielleicht die Chance ihn zu lösen ohne zusammenzubrechen…

Ziellos irrte Stella durch das Labor. All der Trubel um sie herum verschwamm dabei immer mehr. Fast schon erwartete sie, dass Danny aus einer der Türen kam, eines seiner strahlenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und ihr seine Ergebnisse präsentierte. Entschlossen versuchte sie die Tränen zu vermeiden die bei diesem Gedanken in ihren Augen brannten. Doch sie schaffte es nicht lange die harte Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten und die ersten Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen. Nach nur wenigen Momenten rutschte sie an einer der Glaswände nach unten und saß nun heulend auf dem kalten Boden des Labors. Vielleicht war Mac in der Lage seine Gefühle hinter einer Maske zu verstecken, doch sie selbst war es nicht…

„Stella!"

Nur ganz leise drang eine Stimme zu ihr durch. Im ersten Moment hatte sie keine Ahnung zu wem sie gehörte. Erst als sie mehrmals blinzelte sah sie Adam vor sich knien. Er wirkte genauso ausgelaugt wie sie und musterte sie besorgt.

„Komm!", meinte er freundlich.

Dann reichte er ihr ein Taschentuch, legte ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte und zog sie so wieder nach oben. Eher am Rand nahm sie wahr, dass er sie in den Pausenraum brachte. Dort setzte er sie vorsichtig auf einen der Stühle.

„Kann ich was für dich tun? Einen Tee vielleicht?", wollte er mitfühlend wissen und legte seine Hand auf ihre.

„Danke das ist lieb Adam, aber…"

„Gut, ein Tee soll es also sein.", lächelte er nur.

Dann hatte er sich abgewandt den Wasserkocher befüllt und eingeschaltet. Nach nur wenigen Minuten goss Adam auch bereits das kochende Wasser zu einem Teebeutel in die Tasse und stellte ihn ihr hin. Stella lächelte bloß dankbar und legte ihre klammen Hände um die wärmende Tasse.

„Er wird es schaffen Stella! Ich bin mir sicher.", erklärte Adam mit belegter Stimme.

In diesem Moment konnte sie ihre Beherrschung nicht mehr halten, stumm tropften ihre Tränen zu Boden.

„Ich hab solche Angst, dass Danny stirbt.", flüsterte sie gebrochen.

„Denk das nicht Stella! Denk das nicht.", erwiderte Adam.

Innerhalb von Sekunden war er dann an ihrer Seite und schloss sie in die Arme. Dankbar lehnte sie sich gegen ihn und lies den Tränen freien Lauf…

Stumme Tränen flossen über Nicks Wangen als er Don beim Schlafen beobachtete. Direkt nachdem sie dessen Wohnung erreicht hatten, hatte er ihn ins Bett gebracht. Und Don war auch schnell eingeschlafen, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben wie nahe er daran gewesen war Don zu verlieren. Alleine das was er in den letzten Stunden erfahren hatte sorgte dafür, dass sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Vorsichtig, um Don nicht zu wecken, setzte er sich auf den Rand der Matratze und legte seine Hand auf dessen Bauch. Er musste die Narbe unter seiner Handfläche nicht einmal mehr direkt spüren um zu wissen wo sie war. Zittrig atmete Nick ein. Damals hatte Dons Leben auch bereits auf dem Spiel gestanden. Genau konnte er sich noch an Dannys Anruf erinnern, daran wie panisch, erschüttert und aufgewühlt er geklungen hatte. Wie es ihm den Boden weggerissen hatte als er erfahren hatte was passiert war und zu hören, dass es sehr kritisch um Don stand und er vielleicht nicht überleben würde.

Direkt vor Grissom war er damals zusammen gebrochen. Das Schlimmste war es jedoch gewesen, dass es nur wenige Monate nach seiner Entführung gewesen war. Die roten Male die an die zahllosen Ameisenbisse erinnerten waren noch nicht ganz verschwunden, da traf ihn schon der nächste Schicksalsschlag. Er musste auch zugeben, dass er nicht wusste was er ohne Grissom damals getan hätte. Dieser hatte unbürokratisch dafür gesorgt, dass er ein paar Tage frei bekam um nach New York zu fliegen um Don zu besuchen. Und war in der übrigen Zeit immer als wirklich guter Freund da gewesen. Ohne Fragen zu stellen hatte er ihn gestützt und ihn nicht alleine gelassen. Eine Sache für die er auch jetzt noch mehr als dankbar war. Nur manchmal fragte sich Nick warum es ihm scheinbar nicht vergönnt war einfach einmal glücklich zu sein ohne, dass schreckliche Dinge den Menschen zustießen die er liebte…


	8. Eine Nachricht

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI: New York' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen tastete Nick nach seinem Handy. Es klingelte schon ein paar Sekunden und er wollte nicht, dass Don davon aufwachte. Schließlich hatte er es gefunden und nahm den Anruf an.

„Stokes?", murmelte er nur undeutlich und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Denn er war neben Don ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

„Doktor Hannah Richement hier, vom Cabrini Medical Center."

Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden war Nick in diesem Moment hellwach. Denn er wusste, dass diese Frau ihn nur anrufen würde, wenn es Neuigkeiten von Danny geben würde.

„Sie hatten darum gebeten, dass wir sie davon informieren, wenn wir neues zum Gesundheitszustand von Detective Messer haben."

„Ja! Ja, natürlich! Was ist mit ihm? Wie geht es ihm?", wollte Nick wissen.

Innerlich fürchtete er sich jedoch fast schon vor der Antwort. Wie sollte er Don im Ernstfall eine schlechte Nachricht mitteilen?

„Ich kann ihnen soviel sagen, dass die Operation beendet wurde. Die Kugel konnte ohne weitere Komplikationen entfernt werden. Detective Messer liegt im Moment auf der Intensivstation. Das ist jedoch nur eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme bis er aufwacht und wir sicher sein können, dass keine Komplikationen zu erwarten sind."

Kurz atmete Nick durch.

„Wie sind seine Chancen? Und bitte eine ehrliche Antwort!"

„Die Kugel hat die Bauchschlagader getroffen was zu einem hohen Blutverlust führte. Unseren Ärzten ist es gelungen diese Schädigung zu behandeln. Zurzeit geht es ihm auch den Umständen entsprechend gut. Seine Chancen genau einzuschätzen ist jedoch schwierig. Es liegt alles in der Hand von Detective Messer selbst. Er muss kämpfen."

„Können wir Danny besuchen?"

Für ein paar Momente schien die Ärztin zu überlegen.

„Frühestens in ein paar Tagen. Er braucht noch sehr viel Ruhe und solange er noch unter der Narkose steht ist ein Besuch ebenfalls nicht ratsam."

Tief seufzte Nick daraufhin, er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass sie Danny bald sehen durften. Denn er war sich sicher, dass das allen aus dem Team geholfen hätte. Einfach das Wissen zu haben, dass er am Leben war und auch wieder gesund werden würde. Vor allem hatte er jedoch auf eine positiven Effekt auf Mac Taylor gehofft, wenn es ihm möglich war Danny zu sehen.

„Informieren sie mich, wenn wir ihn besuchen dürfen?"

„Sicher!"

Nur kurz darauf hatten sie ihr Gespräch wieder beendet. Mit einem leisen Seufzen lies sich Nick wieder in die Kissen fallen.

„Wer war denn das?"

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen als Don ihn plötzlich ansprach.

„Du bist ja wach! Hab ich dich geweckt?"

„Nein! Also wer war das?"

„Die Ärztin aus dem Krankenhaus in dem Danny behandelt wird."

Schlagartig hatte sich Don auf diese Antwort hin aufgesetzt. Fragend und ängstlich zugleich starrte er Nick an.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Beruhig dich Don. Danny hat die Operation überstanden und es geht ihm wohl auch den Umständen nach gut. Zurzeit liegt er wohl noch auf der Intensivstation, aber das nur so lange bis er aufwacht und sich die Ärzte sicher sein können, dass keine Komplikationen mehr zu erwarten sind."

Ganz langsam entstand in diesem Moment ein leichtes Lächeln auf Dons Lippen. Mit einem leisen Aufschluchzen lies er sich dann einfach in Nicks Arme fallen. Ohne auch nur kurz zu zögern legte dieser ihm seine Arme um und drückte ihn gegen sich.

„Weist du wann wir ihn sehen können?"

„Nicht genau. Die Ärztin meinte aber, dass sie sich meldet sobald es möglich ist."

„Wir müssen mit den anderen sprechen. Sie müssen erfahren, dass Danny die Operation überstanden hat. Vor allem Mac muss davon wissen."

Kurz darauf war er aufgesprungen und griff nach seiner Hose. Dabei musste Don jedoch inne halten da ihm schwindlig wurde. Deshalb war auch Nick sofort an seiner Seite und stützte ihn.

„Nicht so schnell. Du vergisst gerade, dass du selbst verletzt bist und Ruhe brauchst."

„Mir geht's gut Nick! Wirklich! Ich will einfach ins Labor und kurz mit Mac und Stella sprechen.", lächelte Don.

Leise seufzte Nick daraufhin. Warum konnte er Don nur nie etwas abschlagen, wenn er ihn so ansah?

„Ich werde zum Labor fahren und du legst dich wieder hin.", erklärte er entschieden.

Für einen Moment sah Don ihn nur an, scheinbar war er nicht sicher ob Nick das ernst meinte.

„Ich kann mich doch nicht einfach wieder hin legen Nick!", antwortete er dann fassungslos.

Ohne ihm eine direkte Antwort zu geben trat Nick an das Fenster des Schlafzimmers und starrte hinaus.

„Nick?", fragend trat Don hinter ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Weist du eigentlich wie viele Stunden lang ich mir Sorgen darum gemacht habe was ich hier vorfinden werde? Ich hatte keine Ahnung was mich erwartet! Wie es Danny geht! Was mit dir passiert ist!", fast schon wütend fuhr er dann herum. „Verdammt Don! Du bist einer der wenigen außerhalb von Las Vegas der meine Geschichte kennt! Und zwar alles und nicht nur den Teil der nach meiner Entführung in der Presse veröffentlicht wurde. Deshalb dachte ich eigentlich, dass gerade du verstehen würdest welche Sorgen ich mir um dich mache. Alles was ich mir jetzt wünsche ist, dass du ein wenig auf dich achtest und es ruhiger angehen lässt. Verstehst du das nicht?"

„Oh Nick!", flüsterte Don nur und zog ihn in seine Arme.

Ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken schmiegte er sich an ihn heran und vergrub seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter.

„Ich liebe dich Don! Und man hat dich mir schon mal fast weggenommen. Damals war es so verdammt knapp. Kannst du nicht verstehen welche verdammte Angst es mir da gemacht hat zu hören, dass du schon wieder fast gestorben bist? Dass dieser Kerl seine Waffe auf dich gerichtet hatte und ich es nur der Tatsache, dass Danny sein eigenes Leben in Gefahr gebracht zu verdanken habe, dass du noch lebst und er dich nicht erschossen hat?", murmelte Nick verzweifelt gegen seine Brust.

Don festigte einfach seinen Griff um Nick, dieser krallte sich zitternd an ihm fest. Es war ihm einfach unbegreiflich wie sehr Nick ihn liebte. In seinem Inneren zog sich e jedoch etwas schmerzhaft zusammen als er die Angst und Sorge in der Stimme seines Freundes hörte. Zärtlich küsste er ihn dann auf den Kopf.

„Ich bin ein Idiot Nick. Es tut mir so Leid. Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich so sehr!", flüsterte er und hielt Nick fest an sich gepresst.

„Hör einfach auf mir soviel Angst zu machen."

Selbst durch sein Hemd konnte Don spüren, dass Nick leicht lächelte.

„Ich werd es versuchen Nick."

Liebevoll legte dieser ihm nur eine Hand an die Wange und strich darüber. Für einen Moment verweilten seine Finger dann auf den längst verheilten Verletzungen an der Stirn und der Wange.

„Ich weis genau wie gefährlich unsere Jobs sind. Aber pass bitte auf dich auf."

„Ich lass dich nicht freiwillig alleine Nick.", erklärte Don und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Tief in sich wusste Nick in diesem Moment auch, dass dieses Versprechen bedeutungslos war doch es tat trotzdem gut es zu hören.

„Du weist wie du zum Labor kommst?", wollte Don plötzlich wissen und lächelte.

„Klar, hast du mir erklärt als ich zum ersten Mal hier war. Schon vergessen?"

„Nein!", leicht schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Autoschlüssel sind in meiner Jackentasche!"

„Danke!", flüsterte Nick.

Wenig später hatte er sich bereits von Don verabschiedet, war zu dessen Privatwagen nach unten gegangen, eingestiegen und losgefahren. Zum Labor brauchte er trotzdem fast eine Stunde, für eine Strecke die in zwanzig Minuten zu schaffen war. Schließlich parkte er den Wagen und ging auf das große Gebäude zu. Zögernd trat er dann auch durch die gläserne Eingangstüre und sah sich um. Schließlich schien jedoch die Empfangsdame auf ihn aufmerksam zu werden.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", lächelte sie.

Um keine unnötige Diskussion zu riskieren legte er ihr nur seinen Ausweis vor.

„Ich suche Detective Mac Taylor."

Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie misstrauisch auf seinen Ausweis bevor sie wieder lächelte.

„Zweiter Stock, das erste Büro auf der rechten Seite. Können sie gar nicht verfehlen. Da hinten sind die Aufzüge."

Nick bedankte sich daraufhin freundlich, steckte seinen Ausweis ein und fuhr dann in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Bevor er jedoch nach Macs Büro suchen konnte fiel sein Blick in den Pausenraum. Stella saß dort mit einem anderen Labormitarbeiter, sie schien völlig aufgelöst zu sein. Mit wenigen Schritten ging er dann auf die beiden zu.

„Stör ich?", wollte er leise wissen als er in der Türe stand.

Überrascht schreckten die beiden auf und sahen ihn an.

„Nick? Was tust du hier?", in ihrer Stimme schwang dabei leichte Panik mit.

Den Mann neben sich schien sie dabei auch völlig vergessen zu haben.

„Ich hab Neuigkeiten.", lächelte er nur.

„Was ist mit Danny?"

„Stella beruhig dich. Das Krankenhaus hat mich vorhin angerufen. Danny hat die Operation überstanden. Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Und in ein paar Tagen dürfen wir ihn auch besuchen."

„Ist das wahr?", flüsterte sie und stand langsam auf.

Lächelnd nickte Nick. Mit einem erleichterten Aufschrei sprang sie ihm kurz darauf in die Arme. Da er mit diesem Ausbruch nicht gerechnet hatte schaffte es Nick nur mit Mühe nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Sehr schnell legte er Stella dann die Arme um und drückte sie kurz.

„Weis es Mac schon?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein, ich wollte auch gerade zu ihm."

„Na dann komm!", erklärte Stella lächelnd.

Somit hatte sie ihn einfach an der Hand genommen und zog ihn hinter sich her zu Mac Taylors Büro…


	9. Wovor hast du Angst?

Mit deutlich zu schnell schlagendem Herzen klopfte Nick an die Türe von Macs Büro

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI: New York' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Mit deutlich zu schnell schlagendem Herzen klopfte Nick an die Türe von Macs Büro. Stella stand nur ein paar Schritte entfernt und beobachtete ihn dabei, kurz nickte sie ihm aufmunternd zu. Er selbst lächelte leicht zurück. Genau erkannte er dann auch wie Mac aufsah und sein Blick schließlich auf ihn fiel. Zu seiner Überraschung erkannte Nick auch die tief greifende Angst die für einen Moment in seinem Blick lag. Ohne noch lange abzuwarten öffnete Nick die Glastüre und trat in den Raum.

„Haben sie kurz Zeit für mich Detective?", fragte er freundlich.

Mac schluckte schwer bevor er kurz nickte, ohne etwas zu sagen deutete er dann auf das Sofa in seinem Büro. Mit einem leisen Seufzen setzte sich Nick und wartete darauf, dass er sich ebenfalls setzte.

„Sind sie nun ein weiterer Versuch mich von den Ermittlungen abzuhalten?", wollte Mac barsch wissen.

Perplex zog Nick nur die Augenbrauen nach oben und sah ihn an.

„Ich glaube ich verstehe nicht ganz Detective."

„Ob sie es glauben oder nicht, aber ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass Stella es ablehnt, dass ich ermitteln möchte. Aber sie wird mich auch nicht dadurch abbringen können indem sie nun dafür sorgt, dass sie her kommen um mit mir zu sprechen. Und zudem können sie ihr sagen, dass immer noch ich ihr Vorgesetzter bin und nicht andersherum!", grollte er.

Mit schnellen, harten Bewegungen stand Mac schließlich auf und trat an die Türe. Diese riss er auf und deutete Nick mit einer Handbewegung an zu gehen. Doch dieser lächelte nur, für einen kurzen Moment schien ihn das unsicher zu machen.

„Wissen sie eigentlich wie viel Don von ihren Fähigkeiten hält?", wollte er leise wissen. „Er bewundert sie und das was sie leisten. Doch was ich mir nicht erklären kann ist etwas anderes."

Geräuschvoll lies Mac die Türe wieder ins Schloss fallen. Dass ihn die anderen Laborangestellten mit verwunderten Blicken ansahen interessierte ihn nicht.

„Was?"

„Warum sie einfach etwas annehmen und nicht einmal nachfragen."

Verwirrt sah Mac ihn nur an, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Ich bin wegen Danny hier.", erklärte Nick ruhig.

Genau erkannte er wie sich der Ausdruck in Macs Augen auf diese Aussage hin völlig veränderte. War er gerade noch völlig kühl gewesen lag nun eine große Mischung aus Gefühlen in seinen Augen.

„Was…?", kurz räusperte er sich nur. „Was ist mit ihm?"

Was Mac selbst jedoch am meisten ärgerte war die Tatsache, dass er seine Stimme in dieser Situation nicht im Griff gehabt hatte. Jeder hätte das Zittern und die Gefühle darin gehört.

„Er hat die OP überlebt und liegt jetzt in der Intensivstation des Cabrini Medical Center."

„Intensivstation?", wollte Mac leise wissen.

„Keine Angst, die Ärztin mit der ich gesprochen habe hat mir erklärt, dass es eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme ist bis er wieder wach ist und Komplikationen ausgeschlossen werden können."

Für einen Moment fiel Macs Kopf einfach auf seine Brust und er atmete zittrig aus. Überrascht war er jedoch davon, dass sich plötzlich ein Arm um seine Schultern legte. Als er aufsah blickte er direkt in Nicks braune Augen, dieser lächelte ihm nur zu.

„Setzen sie sich.", meinte er leise und führte ihn zum Sofa.

Ohne sich zu beschweren lies sich Mac darauf fallen und seufzte tief. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und erlaubte es sich, sich zu entspannen.

„Sie helfen Danny so nicht."

„Was?", verwirrt sah Mac Nick nur an.

„Danny braucht sie jetzt als seinen Freund und nicht als seinen Vorgesetzten. Als jemanden der für ihn da ist. Und nicht jemand der sich in der Jagd nach diesen Verbrechern aufreibt."

Schmerzhaft erinnerte sich Mac in diesem Moment an eine ähnliche Situation die noch nicht sehr lange her war.

„_Ich brauch jetzt einen Freund und keinen Boss!"_

Überrascht erkannte Nick jedoch, dass sich wieder etwas in Macs Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Doch dieses Mal konnte er nicht benennen was es war.

„Eigentlich dachte ich, dass wenigstens sie mich verstehen würden.", erklärte er mit plötzlicher Härte in seinem Blick.

„Wie kommen sie darauf Detective?", wollte Nick perplex wissen.

„Don!", antwortete er nur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Tief atmete Nick daraufhin durch. Er verstand genau was Mac sagen wollte. Da die Verbrecher auch auf Don geschossen hatten war er der Meinung, dass er selbst sie um jeden Preis schnappen wollte.

„Wissen sie Detective ich verstehe ihre Einstellung sehr gut. Es ist nicht lange her, dass ich genauso gedacht habe.", mit einem leisen Seufzen stand Nick auf und trat an das Bürofenster.

Für lange Momente sah er hinunter auf die belebten New Yorker Straßen. Tief atmete er durch.

„Vor nur ein paar Monaten ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir im Dienst angeschossen worden. Er sollte bei einer Geiselnahme als Unterhändler fungieren, doch der Scheißkerl hat mit uns gespielt. Es war verdammt knapp damals. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt genauso wie sie gerade gedacht habe. Hätte das SWAT den Kerl damals nicht erschossen und ich hätte die Chance dazu gehabt…", für einen kurzen Moment zögerte Nick und atmete hörbar aus. „Ich hätte es ohne zu zögern getan. Aber wissen sie ich hab irgendwann für mich begriffen, dass es so nicht funktioniert. Wir alle, sie und ich, sind Wissenschaftler und suchen nach der Wahrheit. Nur zerstören wir uns vielmehr selbst als, dass es uns weiter hilft, wenn wir selbst genauso brutal werden wie die Menschen mit denen wir es täglich zu tun haben."

„Poetisch!", erklärte Mac sarkastisch.

Doch Nick lächelte nur, irgendwie hatte er eine abwertende Antwort erwartet.

„Wir kämpfen jeden Tag gegen Kriminelle Detective Taylor. Manche von uns gehen an dieser Arbeit zu Grunde, andere schaffen es. Wissen sie warum? Weil es in ihrem Leben noch schöne Dinge gibt. Weil sie nach dem Licht in unserer dunklen Welt suchen und es finden."

Mac lächelte in diesem Moment sogar ein wenig.

„Don?", fragte er leise.

Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen nickte Nick daraufhin.

„Don ist mein Anker in all dem, er hält mich am Boden und ist da wenn ich ihn brauche. Egal wie viele Kilometer uns trennen. Ohne ihn wüsste ich nicht wo ich heute wäre. Lassen sie sich die Chance auf ein wenig Glück nicht einfach so durch die Finger schlüpfen."

„Glück zerbricht schneller als es uns lieb sein kann."

Für einen kurzen Moment kehrten Macs Gedanken zu Claire zurück, er hatte sie geliebt wie niemand anderen vorher und ihr Glück war einfach so zerbrochen.

„Ich weis.", antwortete Nick mit belegter Stimme. „Aber wollen sie etwas wissen?"

Überrascht nickte Mac nur.

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich darüber nachdenke wie vergänglich alles sein kann denke ich an sie."

„An mich?", verwirrt sah Mac ihn nur an. „Wir kannten uns doch bis vor ein paar Stunden gar nicht."

„Weil ich ihnen vertraue."

Überfordert und verwirrt beobachtete er ihn für einen Moment nur.

„Warum sollte das der Fall sein?"

„Ohne sie wäre Don jetzt tot. Sie haben ihm das Leben gerettet. Etwas wofür ich ihnen ewig dankbar sein werde. Und seit dieser verdammten Explosion damals weis ich einfach, dass ich ihn mit vollstem Vertrauen in ihre Hände und die ihres Teams geben kann. Weil sie immer auf ihn aufpassen. Es ist einfach dieselbe Art an Vertrauen das er auch in mein Team setzt."

Auf seine Worte hin sackte Mac jedoch in sich zusammen, fest presste er die Hände auf die Augen.

„Wie können sie so einfach davon sprechen, dass sie mir vertrauen?", fragte er gebrochen zurück. „Danny gehört zu meinem Team und ich war nicht da als er mich gebraucht hat."

Langsam kniete sich Nick einfach vor ihn, schließlich legte er ihm eine Hand auf das Bein.

„Sie hätten Danny in dem Lagerhaus nicht helfen können. Aber haben sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass es vielleicht ihr Schicksal war nicht mit ihm zu gehen und unverletzt zu bleiben? Unverletzt zu bleiben um Danny jetzt beistehen zu können?"

Hörbar atmete Mac aus.

„Ich hab Angst.", gestand er schließlich leise.

„Wovor?", wollte Nick wissen.

„Ich… Jeder Mensch der mir etwas bedeutet hat ist mir weggenommen worden. Meine Eltern, meine Frau, bei Stella und Don hatte ich Glück, dass es nicht soweit kam. Und jetzt ist es Danny."

„'Angst haben wir alle. Der Unterschied liegt in der Frage: wovor?'", zitierte Nick. „Warum geben sie sich nicht wenigstens eine Chance? Sorgen machen können sie sich später noch."

„Weil ich für die Menschen die ich liebe einfach nicht gut bin.", erklärte Mac aufgebracht.

Doch schon alleine der Schmerz in seiner Stimme nahm Nick den Atem. Überrascht war er jedoch davon, dass Mac plötzlich aufstand und das Büro verlies ohne sich nochmals zu ihm umzudrehen…


	10. Wieviel Vernunft hast du?

Unruhig drehte Stella ihr Wasserglas in den Händen und starrte auf den Tisch vor sich

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI: New York' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Unruhig drehte Stella ihr Wasserglas in den Händen und starrte auf den Tisch vor sich. Don und Nick saßen ihr gegenüber und musterten sie mit besorgten Blicken. Das wusste sie genau. Schließlich hatte sie den beiden bisher nicht gesagt warum sie eigentlich gekommen war. Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen als sie an die vergangenen Stunden dachte. Es war die Hölle gewesen mit Mac zu arbeiten. Er war unfair gegenüber jedem gewesen und hatte schließlich seine schlechte Laune auch an ihr ausgelassen. Am späten Nachmittag war sie dann geflüchtet, hatte Feierabend gemacht nur um aus Macs Reichweite zu kommen…

„Stella?"

Überrascht sah sie auf als sie eine Hand auf ihrem Arm fühlte. Als sie aufsah blickte sie direkt in Dons blaue Augen. Leicht lächelte sie ihm zu, einfach um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Doch sie erkannte genau, dass es nicht funktionierte.

„Was hat Mac getan?"

Perplex fuhr sie, genauso wie Don selbst, in diesem Moment herum. Nicks Stimme war zwar eher leise gewesen doch in der Stille der Wohnung war sie unglaublich laut. Fragend sah sie ihn nur an. Sie konnte es sich zwar nicht erklären was es war doch irgendetwas störte sie an diesem Mann. Nick schien ein Verständnis für manche Situationen zu haben das nicht von theoretischem Wissen kommen konnte. Denn wie hatte er sonst wissen können, dass sie nur wegen Macs Verhalten zu ihnen gekommen war?

„Woher…?", Don begann seine Frage nur.

Kurz darauf legte sich jedoch eine traurige Gewissheit in seinen Blick die sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

„Grissom?", wollte er dann leise wissen.

Nick nickte daraufhin bloß.

„Er war damals genauso. Und nach allem was mir Warrick und Greg erzählt haben war er in der Nacht selbst noch extremer. Wobei extrem nicht ganz richtig ist. Du kennst ihn, wenn Grissom unter Stress steht zieht er sich komplett in die Wissenschaft zurück und versteckt seine Gefühle."

Mit einem Seufzen lies sich Don schließlich neben Nick wieder auf das Sofa fallen auf dem er vorhin noch gesessen hatte. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, scheinbar gefangen in einer fernen und sehr unschönen Erinnerung. Erst als Nick sanft seine Hand nahm kehrte er wieder in die Realität zurück, lange Momente sah Don ihm dann einfach in die Augen. Stella hatte auch den Eindruck, dass dieser eine Blick mehr sagte als es Worte gekonnt hätten. Schließlich lächelte Don nur und lehnte sich gegen Nicks Brust. Dieser legte ihm einfach die Arme um. Stella lächelte bei diesem Bild ebenfalls. Nach allem was er durchgemacht hatte war Don dieses Glück zu gönnen.

„Wie machst du das?", fragte sie schließlich leise.

Irgendwie hatte sie ihre Neugierde einfach nicht länger beherrschen können.

„Was?", wollte Nick wissen.

Beeindruckt war Stella jedoch davon, dass seine Stimme frei von jeder Emotion war als er diese Frage stellte.

„Wie schaffst du es diese Situation so klar zu analysieren? Wieso scheinst du immer so genau zu wissen was passiert?"

„Ich hab damit gerechnet, dass diese Frage kommt.", meinte er schließlich ruhig. „Scheinbar hat Don nicht übertrieben als er mir die CSIs des Teams und ihre Fähigkeiten beschrieben hat."

Es war jedoch deutlich zu sehen, dass sich Don sofort anspannte. Für einen Moment war Stella der Meinung, dass er nicht wollte, dass Nick ihre Frage beantwortete.

„Weil sich mein Team vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in einer ähnlichen Situation befunden hat."

„Nick, du musst nicht…"

Sie hatte sich also nicht geirrt, Don wollte nicht, dass Nick ihr den wahren Grund für sein Verständnis sagte. In seinem Blick lag dabei echte Sorge. Dabei fragte sie sich jedoch selbst was es sein konnte, dass Don so belastete.

„Mac meinte vorhin, dass ein Freund von dir im Dienst angeschossen wurde. Ist es deshalb?", wollte sie leise wissen.

Perplex sah Nick ihr für ein paar Momente in die Augen.

„Nein! Das heißt… Auch."

Verwirrt zog Stella die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Tief atmete Nick durch bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Es ist jetzt ungefähr neun Monate her, es war der letzte Einsatz der Schicht. Mein bester Freund und ich haben eine Münze darum geworfen wer ihn übernehmen muss. Ich hab verloren.", für einen Moment schien Nick mit seinen Worten zu kämpfen. „Man hat mich damals direkt vom Tatort weg entführt. Als ich wieder zu mir kam… Ich war lebendig begraben."

Stella musste zugeben, dass sie vieles erwartet hatte, aber nicht diese Worte. Direkt fühlte sie sich auch schuldig, denn nur ihrer Fragen wegen war Nick dazu gezwungen diese Erinnerungen nochmals zu durchleben.

„Um Himmels Willen.", keuchte sie schließlich.

„Ich hab damals gesehen wie mein Team um mich herum zerbrochen ist. Die Freundschaft zu Warrick, meinem besten Freund, ist fast kaputt gegangen, weil wir es einfach nicht geschafft haben uns auszusprechen. Greg hat sich völlig zurückgezogen und keine Gefühle mehr zugelassen. Es hat Monate gedauert bis er sich wieder ein wenig geöffnet hat. Grissom und Catherine haben sich mit Selbstvorwürfen gequält obwohl sie überhaupt nichts für das was passiert war konnten. In der Anfangszeit nach meiner Entführung hat er schließlich sogar verhindert, dass ich Fälle alleine bearbeite. Ich selbst stand damals zwischen diesen Menschen, zwischen meinen besten Freunden, und hab mit ansehen müssen wie alles immer weiter zerfallen ist."

„Wie hast du reagiert?", wollte Stella leise wissen.

„Aus heutiger Sicht denke ich, dass ich gerade das Falsche getan habe. Mir ist einfach bewusst geworden, dass sie alle wegen mir litten. Sie sahen meine Schwäche und mein Leid und haben automatisch sich selbst dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Ich hab dann irgendwann damit begonnen alles zu überspielen, hab versucht für meine Freunde stark zu sein. Und während es ihnen wirklich zu helfen schien wäre ich selbst fast zu Grunde gegangen."

„Das bist du aber nicht.", erklärte Don plötzlich leise.

Er lehnte immer noch gegen Nicks Brust, hatte nun die Augen geschlossen und seine Hände beschützend um dessen Bauch geschlungen.

„Und ich weis wem ich dafür zu danken habe.", erwiderte Nick und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Als er Stellas fragenden Blick darauf erkannte schmunzelte Nick nur.

„Er hat mich damals dazu gebracht eine Therapie zu machen. Sicher mir wurde ein Psychologe zur Seite gestellt aber das hat einfach nicht funktioniert. Ich hatte immer, dass Gefühl, dass er mich nur schnell wieder ‚gesund' haben will um die Akte schließen zu können. Erst Don hat mich schließlich dazu gebracht mir einen privaten Therapeuten zu suchen. Und heute weis ich, dass es die beste Entscheidung war die ich je getroffen habe. Ich konnte mich mit Warrick aussprechen, hab meinen Zugang zu Greg wieder gefunden und einfach erkannt, dass Hilfe anzunehmen nicht gleichbedeutend mit Schwäche ist. Don war derjenige der mir durch diese Zeit geholfen hat, er ist der Grund dafür, dass ich mich so schnell erholen konnte."

„Übertreib nicht!"

„Würde ich nie tun.", erklärte Nick lächelnd.

Und Stella musste in diesem Moment zugeben, dass es mehr als deutlich war, dass er jedes Wort genauso gemeint hatte.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Mac?", mit dieser Frage wechselte Nick wieder das Thema.

Direkt verschwand auch die lockere Stimmung.

„Er war im Krankenhaus.", antwortete Stella stockend.

„Mac war was?", wollte Don völlig überrascht wissen.

Nick zog nur die Augen nach oben, sein erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck lies jedoch erkennen, dass er diese Tatsache ebenfalls nicht erwartet hatte.

„Freut euch nicht zu früh.", knurrte sie nur. „Er war bei Doktor Richement, hat sich die Kugel und Dannys Kleidung aushändigen lassen und ist wieder gegangen ohne sich auch nur nach seinem Zustand zu erkundigen."

Daraufhin seufzte Nick leise, wenn er ehrlich war hatte er genau diese Reaktion befürchtet. Don hingegen sprang auf und ging mit kurzen Schritten auf und ab. Dabei murmelte er immer wieder etwas vor sich hin was niemand verstehen konnte. Schließlich konnte Nick ihm jedoch nicht mehr weiter zusehen, deshalb stand er auf und trat ihm in den Weg. Überrascht war er jedoch von Dons glasigen Augen, er schien mit letzter Kraft gegen die Tränen zu kämpfen. Behutsam schloss er ihn in die Arme.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", flüsterte er dann. „Danny braucht Mac!"

„Ich weis.", Stella seufzte leise.

„Ich sprech mit ihm.", erklärte Don mit plötzlicher Entschlossenheit in der Stimme.

„Das bringt nichts Don.", erwiderte sie.

„Doch das tut es.", murmelte Nick.

Verwirrt sah Stella die beiden nur an. Darauf lächelte Don traurig, kurz strich er Nick dann durch die Haare.

„Mac geht gerade durch dieselbe Hölle durch die ich vor neun Monaten gegangen bin."

Langsam nickte sie.

„Einen Versuch wäre es wert, vielleicht kommst du wirklich zu ihm durch."

Erst durch das Klingeln von Nicks Handy wurden sie in diesem Moment wieder unterbrochen. Dieser sah auf das Display, legte die Stirn in Falten und verließ schließlich den Raum um zu telefonieren.

„Also ich denke einfach, dass wir Mac klar machen müssen wie wichtig sein Beistand für Danny ist."

„Da könntest du Recht haben. Ich hoffe nur, dass er wenigstens noch soviel Vernunft hat um darauf zu hören."

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass…"

Stella brach mitten in ihrem Satz ab als ihr Blick auf Nick fiel der gerade zurückkam. Schon alleine sein Gesichtsausdruck lies nicht Gutes erahnen. Don drehte sich daraufhin ebenfalls zu ihm um.

„Nick?", seine Stimme zitterte dabei. „Was ist los?"

Doch er antwortete nicht gleich. Vielmehr ging er mit wackligen Schritten zum Sofa und lies sich darauf fallen. Dabei rutschte ihm das Handy aus der Hand und schlug hart auf dem Tisch auf. Für einen kurzen Moment legte er die Hände vor das Gesicht und atmete hörbar aus. Nur langsam lies er sie dann wieder sinken.

„Das… Das war die Klinik.", antwortete er mit stockender Stimme.

„Was ist mit Danny?", wollte Stella tonlos wissen.

„Danny hatte einen Herzstillstand. Sie haben es geschafft ihn zu reanimieren, aber es war wohl verdammt knapp."

Don sank auf diese Worte einfach in sich zusammen. Wobei Nick ihm dabei erst einmal ein paar Minuten Ruhe gab, denn er kannte ihn lange genug und wusste, dass er seine Gedanken ordnen musste. Währenddessen war Stella in Tränen ausgebrochen und schluchzte leise…


	11. Ich muss wissen

In Macs Büro war es dunkel, schon vor langer Zeit war die Nacht über New York hereingebrochen

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI: New York' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

In Macs Büro war es dunkel, schon vor langer Zeit war die Nacht über New York hereingebrochen. Doch er selbst realisierte das nicht mehr, denn er war einfach eingeschlafen. Nach fast 48 Stunden ohne Schlaf hatte er einfach nicht mehr gekonnt und war auf seinem Sofa zusammen gesunken. Als er jedoch zur Ruhe kam schaffte er es nicht mehr gegen die bleierne Müdigkeit anzukämpfen. Somit waren ihm die Augen zugefallen bevor er sich darüber überhaupt klar war. Alleine die Tatsache, dass er den Sichtschutz bereits vor mehreren Stunden zugezogen hatte sorgte dafür, dass er von den Blicken der anderen Labormitarbeiter verschont blieb…

_Langsam ging Mac durch die dunklen Gänge. Die Nacht über New York war pechschwarz, deshalb fiel nur sehr wenig Licht durch die Fenster. Wie lange er bereits lief wusste er nicht mehr, doch irgendwie schien es ihm so als ob er kein Ende des Gangs finden konnte. Nach weiteren scheinbar endlosen Minuten stand er endlich vor einer Glasscheibe. Erschrocken registrierte er kurz darauf auf was er nun eigentlich sah, auf den Kühlraum einer Pathologie. Deutlich erkannte er in der Mitte des Raumes eine Bahre auf der ein lebloser Körper lag der mit einem Tuch abgedeckt worden war. Entsetzt und zutiefst verängstigt wich er einige Schritte zurück als sich dieser Körper plötzlich aufrichtete. Dabei rutschte das Tuch auch soweit nach unten, dass er sehen konnte wer sich darunter verbarg._

„_Danny!", keuchte er verzweifelt._

_Sein Gesicht war gespenstisch weiß, seine Augen leblos und in seinem Bauch befand sich ein faustgroßes Loch. Fast schon anklagend hob er einen Arm und deutete auf Mac._

„_Warum Mac? Warum musstest du mir das antun?", seine Stimme klang hohl und kalt._

_Mit letzter Kraft unterdrückte Mac ein Schaudern._

„_Reicht es nicht, dass du deine Frau mit deiner Liebe ins Verderben gestürzt hast? War es nicht genug, dass du Stella und Don in Gefahr gebracht hast? Musstest du dich auch noch in mich verlieben? Und damit auch mein Schicksal besiegeln?"_

„_Danny! Danny, es tut mir Leid!", erklärte Mac voller Selbsthass._

_Völlig am Ende spürte er noch wie ihm die Beine versagten und er auf den kalten Boden sank. Dabei hallte diese Stimme in seinem Kopf wider._

„_WARUM?"_

„_WARUM?"_

„_WARUM?"_

„_WARUM?"_

_Wollte sie immer wieder anklagend wissen. Schließlich presste sich Mac die Hände auf die Ohren, er wollte nichts mehr hören müssen…_

„Nein!", mit einem Schrei war Mac aus dem Schlaf hoch geschreckt.

Er zitterte heftig und bekam nur schwer Luft, es fühlte sich so an als ob ein Gewicht seinen Brustkorb immer weiter eindrückte und ihm die Möglichkeit zu atmen nahm. Nur ganz langsam verschwanden auch die dunklen Schatten der Erinnerung an diesen Traum. Für lange Momente hatte Mac noch in völliger Klarheit diese Bilder vor Augen. Schließlich rieb er sich die Hände über das Gesicht und versuchte wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Doch erst ein leises Klopfen an seiner Bürotüre brachte ihn wieder komplett in die Realität zurück. Für einen kurzen Moment atmete er nochmals tief durch.

„Herein!", rief er schließlich.

Nur kurz darauf betrat auch bereits Sheldon sein Büro, in der Hand hielt er eine braune Aktenmappe. Genau erkannte Mac wie nervös er war.

„Was ist los Hawkes?", wollte er so ruhig wie möglich wissen.

Daraufhin straffte sich dieser sichtbar.

„Es kann sein, dass wir einen Verdächtigen haben.", erklärte er direkt und reichte ihm die Mappe.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", wollte Mac überrascht wissen.

Sheldon nickte nur und deutete auf die Mappe.

„Magnus Svenson. Vorbestraft wegen verschiedener Körperverletzungsdelikte, genauso wie mehrerer kleiner Einbrüche. Wir haben seine Fingerabdrücke an mehreren Containern gefunden die in der Lagerhalle stehen in der Danny und Don beschossen wurden."

Für einen Moment schloss Mac die Augen und atmete aus. Auf diese Nachricht hatte er gewartet, sie hatten eine konkrete Spur an der sie ihre Ermittlungen ansetzen konnten. Damit war auch das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, das er die gesamte Zeit über empfand, verschwunden. Er konnte endlich etwas tun…

„Wir wissen nicht ob er etwas mit den Schüssen zu tun hat Mac.", Sheldons Stimme war leise, aber der warnende Unterton darin war deutlich hörbar. „Alles was wir beweisen können ist die Tatsache, dass er in dieser Lagerhalle war. Mehr nicht."

„Ist gut.", antwortete Mac gedehnt.

Bevor Sheldon dann reagieren konnte hatte Mac seinen Mantel genommen, war hineingeschlüpft und hatte das Büro verlassen. Perplex sah er ihm nur hinterher.

„Mac!"

„Was noch?", wollte er wissen und drehte sich nochmals zu ihm um.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?"

„Etwas klären.", meinte er ausweichend.

„Und der Fall?"

Hilflos zuckte Mac mit den Schultern, denn im Moment hatte etwas ganz anderes Vorrang für ihn.

„Gib die Informationen an die Polizei weiter und lass sie den Kerl verhaften. Zum Verhör bin ich wieder da."

Sprachlos starrte Sheldon Mac nur nach. Das auch noch als sich die Aufzugstüren schon lange hinter ihm geschlossen hatten…

Mit schnellen Schritten rannte Mac währenddessen aus dem Gebäude und zu seinem Auto. Schließlich stieg er direkt ein und fuhr zu dem Krankenhaus in dem Danny behandelt wurde. Der Weg dorthin hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt obwohl er bisher nur einmal dort gewesen war. Erst als er ausstieg und auf den großen Haupteingang zuging verlangsamte er seine Schritte wieder. Denn plötzlich und unausweichlich traf ihn dabei auch wieder die Erinnerung.

_Was ihn eigentlich dazu gebracht hatte zum Krankenhaus zu fahren wusste er nicht. Schließlich war der Fall abgeschlossen. Sonny Sassone im Gefängnis das er so schnell nicht mehr verlassen würde. Danny von jedem Verdacht befreit. Die Tatsache, dass Louie dabei verletzt worden war, war zwar tragisch doch nichts mit dem er etwas zu tun hatte. Eigentlich hätte Mac zufrieden nach Hause fahren können. Doch irgendetwas hatte ihn davon abgehalten. Somit ging er mit langsamen Schritten auf das Krankenhaus zu. Dabei hatte er mit allem gerechnet nur nicht damit wie elend und allein gelassen Danny aussah._

„_Wie geht's deinem Bruder?"_

_Es war eine Floskel, nichts mehr. Schließlich war er noch nie gut darin gewesen Menschen zu trösten. In diesem Moment hatte er einfach das Schweigen zwischen ihnen brechen wollen. Genau erkannte er wie Danny schließlich mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte und diesen Kampf Schritt für Schritt verlor. Wie er nicht mehr die Kraft dazu fand seine Tränen zurückzuhalten und schluchzend zusammenbrach. Bevor er sich selbst darüber klar was er tat hatte er ihn in seine Arme gezogen und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Das warme Gefühl das sich bei der Nähe zu Danny in ihm ausbreitete versuchte er zu ignorieren. Er hatte nicht das Recht sich gut zu fühlen, wenn das Leben eines Menschen auf dem Spiel stand…_

Mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben schüttelte Mac den Kopf, damit vertrieb er auch die letzten Gedanken an diese Situation. Eher zögerlich betrat er dann das Krankenhaus und ging durch die Korridore bis er vor der Schleuse zur Intensivstation stand.

„Detective! Ich hätte nicht erwartet sie so schnell wieder hier zu sehen."

Überrascht fuhr Mac herum als ihn jemand ansprach. Er versuchte zu lächeln als er erkannte, dass es Hannah Richement war. Die junge Ärztin trat schließlich auf ihn zu und reichte ihm kurz die Hand.

„Sind sie wegen ihres Detectives hier?", wollte sie dann wissen. „Ich hatte doch Nick Stokes darüber informiert, dass sein Zustand wieder stabil ist und sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Sicher ist ein solcher Herzstillstand gefährlich, aber…"

In diesem Moment hatte Mac kurz den Eindruck als würde er den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren. Herzstillstand? Warum hatte ihn keiner informiert?

„Was?", geschockt unterbrach er die Ärztin. „Wann? Wie geht es ihm?"

„Beruhigen sie sich bitte.", leicht zerknirscht sah sie ihn an. „Ich bin wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass sie ebenfalls davon wissen. Es war am späten Nachmittag, sein Herz hat einfach aufgehört zu schlagen. Aber wir haben rechtzeitig reagieren können und ihn reanimiert. Somit sind auch keinerlei Schädigungen zu erwarten."

Mit zitternden Fingern strich sich Mac kurz durch die Haare. In dieser Situation kehrte auch die abgrundtiefe Panik wieder die er nach diesem Traum gefühlt hatte.

„Wenn sie wollen können sie kurz zu ihm.", erklärte Hannah Richement.

Als er aufsah blickte er direkt in ihre Augen. Das Verständnis das er darin lesen konnte verunsicherte Mac für einen Moment. Doch dann presste er die Lippen aufeinander und nickte langsam. Daraufhin gab sie ihm die sterile Kleidung und führte ihn schließlich zu Dannys Zimmer. Durch eine große Glasscheibe, die die Wand ersetzte, war es möglich auch vom Gang hineinzusehen. Mac fühlte dabei direkt wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Danny!", flüsterte er gebrochen.

Wie er zugeben musste hatte Mac ihn noch nie so ruhig gesehen. Er lag auf einem Krankenhausbett, mehrere Messgeräte übertrugen seine Werte, ein großer Schlauch steckte in seiner Luftröhre und versorgte ihn mit Sauerstoff,…

„Sie können auch rein gehen. Aber bitte bleiben sie nicht zu lange. Detective Messer ist sehr schwach und braucht Ruhe."

„Danke!", flüsterte Mac heiser.

Es kostete ihn jedoch unglaublich viel Kraft auch wirklich die Türe zu öffnen und den Raum zu betreten. Langsam ging er auf Dannys Bett zu. Vorsichtig legte er ihm dann eine Hand auf den Brustkorb. Mac musste einfach selbst spüren, dass er noch lebte. Musste sich davon überzeugen, dass sein Traum nichts mit der Realität zu tun hatte. Die Erleichterung die er fühlte als er Dannys Herzschlag wahrnahm und beobachten konnte wie sich seine Brust beim Atmen bewegte konnte er nicht in Worte fassen. Ohne, dass er noch etwas dagegen tun konnte flossen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen und tropften zu Boden.

„Danny?", sanft strich er ihm über das Gesicht. „Danny hörst du mich?"

Als eine Antwort jedoch ausblieb sackte Mac verzweifelt in sich zusammen.

„Du kannst uns nicht einfach so alleine lassen! Das darfst du nicht! Weist du eigentlich was du Don damit antun würdest? Was du all den anderen die sich um dich sorgen antun würdest? Das Team braucht dich doch! Wir wären nicht mehr dieselben ohne dich! Bitte wach auf. Es gibt noch soviel das ich dir sagen muss!"

Selbst in diesem Moment konnte er es nicht. Mac schaffte es einfach nicht das auszusprechen was er für Danny fühlte. Es schnürte ihm vielmehr die Luft ab als er darüber nachdachte, dass er dieses Mal zu spät sein könnte. Dass es zu spät war seine Fehler, Danny gegenüber, wieder gut zu machen…


	12. Bei dir sein!

Ein letztes Mal atmete Mac tief durch bevor er sich straffte und durch die gläserne Eingangstür des Labors trat

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI: New York' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein letztes Mal atmete Mac tief durch bevor er sich straffte und durch die gläserne Eingangstür des Labors trat. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten ging er zu den Fahrstühlen und fuhr in den zweiten Stock nach oben. Dort betrat er sofort sein Büro und lies den Sichtschutz herunter. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen lies er sich dann in seinen Stuhl fallen. Seine Ellenbogen stellte er dabei auf die Tischplatte, stützte den Kopf darauf und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Der Besuch bei Danny hatte ihn einfach stärker aufgewühlt als er es zugeben wollte. Immer wieder hallten dabei auch die Worte von Hannah Richement in seinem Kopf wieder.

_Danny hatte einen Herzstillstand erlitten!_

_Niemand hatte es für nötig befunden ihn davon in Kenntnis zu setzen!_

_Er hätte sterben können und er hätte es nicht erfahren!_

_Er hätte Danny verlieren können!_

Seltsamer Weise war dies der Gedanke der Mac am meisten quälte. Darüber nachdenken zu müssen, dass er Danny hätte verlieren können. Den einen Menschen der, nach Claires Tod, der Mittelpunkt seines Lebens geworden war…

Verzweifelt presste Mac die Hände auf die Augen. Er wollte und musste jetzt stark bleiben. Weder für ihn noch für Danny wäre es gut, wenn er sich nicht mehr im Griff hatte. Erschrocken keuchte er jedoch auf als es leise und fast schon schüchtern an seiner Türe klopfte. Schnell wischte er sich über die Augen und hoffte darauf, dass man ihm seinen Zustand nicht zu sehr ansah.

„Herein!"

Wie noch vor ein paar Stunden trat Sheldon in sein Büro, wieder hielt er eine Mappe in der Hand.

„Neuigkeiten?", fragte er direkt.

Daraufhin nickte er nur leicht.

„Die Polizei hat Magnus Svenson nicht unter der gemeldeten Adresse angetroffen. Sie bleiben aber dran und bringen ihn her so bald sie ihn aufgegriffen haben. Vor morgen…", kurz sah er auf seine Uhr und seufzte dann müde. „Vor heute früh wird sich aber wohl nichts mehr ergeben."

Eher kurz entschlossen sah Mac seinen CSI an. Sheldon wirkte müde und ausgezehrt, unter seinen Augen lagen deutliche Schatten und seine Bewegungen waren fahrig. Leise seufzte er nur. Wenn er schon sich selbst keine Ruhe gönnte bis der Fall abgeschlossen war musste er nicht sein Team damit ebenfalls quälen.

„Fahr nach Hause und schlaf ein paar Stunden. Es gibt sowieso nichts was wir im Moment tun können."

Überrascht kreuzte Sheldon daraufhin seinen Blick, als er darin nichts als Entschlossenheit erkannte nickte er langsam.

„Danke Mac!"

„Und Hawkes?"

„Ja?"

Kurz räusperte er sich.

„Sag Lindsay, dass sie auch Feierabend machen soll."

„Mach ich!"

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln für ihn hatte er nur kurz darauf das Büro wieder verlassen. Mac blickte ihm noch für einen Moment nach. Genau erkannte er wie Sheldon zu Lindsay in eines der angrenzenden Labore ging und sie vorsichtig an der Schulter schüttelte. Wahrscheinlich war sein Eindruck doch nicht so falsch gewesen und sie war wirklich eingenickt gewesen. Denn Lindsay hatte auf einem Stuhl gesessen, die Arme auf den Tisch vor sich gelegt und den Kopf darauf gebettet. Mac seufzte leise, wenn er so weitermachte würde er nicht der Einzige sein den dieser Fall kaputtmachte…

Langsam trat er schließlich an sein Bürofenster und sah hinaus. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand gähnte er dabei. Immer mehr musste er sich einfach eingestehen, dass er an die Grenze seiner Leistungsfähigkeit geriet und nicht wusste was er dagegen tun sollte. Dabei schlich sich auch wiederholt die Frage in seinen Kopf ob er nicht doch einen Fehler gemacht hatte als er die Ermittlungen übernommen hatte. Denn er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren was er tat. Öfter als er es wollte ertappte er sich dabei wie seine Gedanken bei Danny waren anstelle bei der Suche nach dem Leuten die ihm all das angetan hatten…

Müde rieb sich Mac die Hände über das Gesicht. Schließlich drehte er sich herum und nahm seinen Mantel. In einer flüssigen Bewegung schlüpfte er hinein, ging an die Türe und schaltete dann das Licht in seinem Büro aus. Bevor es nicht Morgen war waren sie so oder so handlungsunfähig, somit konnte er die Zeit auch sinnvoller nutzen. Wieder stieg er in den Aufzug und trat nur wenig später in die Eingangshalle des Gebäudes. Dort meldete er sich bei dem Pförtner ab und verlies das Labor.

Mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit fuhr er schließlich zurück zum Krankenhaus. Warum er das tat konnte sich Mac nicht einmal selbst erklären. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl bei Danny sein zu müssen. Als er bereits ein paar Minuten später das Krankenhaus betrat ging er direkt zur Intensivstation. An der Schleuse dort klingelte er nach einer Schwester und hoffte darauf, dass sie ihn zu Danny lassen würde.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Überrascht zuckte Mac zusammen als ihn plötzlich eine Schwester ansprach. Er war so in seinen Gedanken gewesen, dass er sie gar nicht gehört hatte. Immer misstrauischer sah sie ihn schließlich an.

„Ich bin Detective Taylor! Und ich muss dringend zu Detective Messer!"

„Was glauben sie eigentlich wer sie sind? Es ist mitten in der Nacht! Unsere Patienten brauchen Ruhe! Was glauben sie denn was passieren würde, wenn wir hier jeden reinlassen würden der das von uns verlangt? Schließlich ist das hier auch eine Intensivstation und da muss auch garantiert werden, dass die Station so keimfrei wie möglich bleibt!", schimpfte sie direkt ohne Mac auch nur antworten zu lassen.

Dieser sah sie seufzend an. Er konnte sie wirklich verstehen, sie sorgte für ihre Patienten und hatte dabei eben auch Vorschriften. Doch im Moment war seine Sorge um Danny größer als die Tatsache, dass er sich um Regeln kümmern müsste. Entschieden zog er schließlich seinen Ausweis aus der Manteltasche und gab diesen an die Schwester weiter.

„Sehen sie ich kann verstehen, dass sie auch nur ihre Arbeit machen, aber das hier ist wirklich wichtig. Detective Messer ist einer der Hauptzeugen in meiner Ermittlung. Da wir bisher die Täter aber noch nicht gefasst haben die auf ihn geschossen haben ist sein Leben in akuter Gefahr! Und ich selbst bin her gekommen um dafür zu sorgen, dass er sicher ist und es bleibt!"

Es war ein Bluff, ein verdammt schlechter noch dazu. Aber im Moment kümmerte sich Mac nicht darum. Es war ihm egal. Alles was er noch wollte war zu Danny vorgelassen zu werden und dort wenigstens für ein paar Stunden zur Ruhe kommen zu können. Und wenn er nur neben ihm saß und ihm bei Schlafen zusah.

„Na gut. Gehen sie zu ihm.", seufzend händigte sie Mac die sterile Kleidung aus und wartete bis er sie übergezogen hatte.

Schweigend führte sie ihn dann zu Dannys Zimmer und verabschiedete sich. Dankbar sah er ihr nach. Schließlich straffte er sich und betrat den abgedunkelten Raum.

„Hallo Danny!", flüsterte er um ihn nicht zu stören.

Leise nahm er sich dann einen Stuhl aus der Zimmerecke und stellte ihn an das Bett heran. Darauf setzte sich Mac und sah lange Momente einfach nur auf ihn. Erst nach mehreren Minuten fand er schließlich den Mut Dannys Hand in seine zu nehmen. Erschrocken realisierte er jedoch wie kalt sie war.

„Bleib bei mir Danny! Ich kann das alles nicht ohne dich!", flüsterte er heiser.

Schließlich legte er seinen Kopf neben Dannys auf die Matratze, lange beobachtete er nur dessen Profil. Irgendwann war er jedoch selbst so müde, dass ihm die Augen zufielen und er einschlief, Dannys Finger immer noch in seiner Hand. Auch aus diesem Grund bemerkte Mac nicht mehr wie sich diese für einen Moment um seine schlossen und sich nach ein paar Sekunden wieder entspannten…


	13. Etwas Gutes

Seit fast einer Stunde saß Nick am Küchentisch von Dons Wohnung

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von ‚CSI: New York' gehören nicht mir. Alles andere ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Seit fast einer Stunde saß Nick am Küchentisch von Dons Wohnung. Mehr um sich abzulenken las er dabei in der aktuellen Tageszeitung, dass er sich dabei kaum konzentrieren konnte und die Worte einfach keinen Sinn zu machen schienen ignorierte er konsequent. Denn er musste zugeben, dass die letzte Nacht sehr schwer gewesen war. Don hatte nur schlecht geschlafen und war mehrfach, nach einem Alptraum, aus dem Schlaf geschreckt. Und jedes Mal war er ebenfalls aufgewacht. Somit hatten sie beide nicht wirklich viel Schlaf gehabt. Aber Nick war es egal, schließlich konnte er sich noch sehr lebhaft an seine Albträume erinnern. Und mehr als einmal war Don ganze Nächte mit ihm wach geblieben, weil er selbst Angst davor hatte wieder einzuschlafen. Deshalb war er nun auch gerne dazu bereit seinem Freund ebenfalls beizustehen…

Erst das leise Pfeifen des Wasserkessels riss Nick wieder aus seinen Gedanken, schnell stand er auf und nahm diesen vom Herd. Das Wasser goss er dann in seine Tasse um den Tee darin aufzubrühen. Tief seufzte er schließlich und stützte sich schwer auf die Arbeitsplatte vor sich. Fast schon automatisch fiel sein Blick dann auf das gerahmte Foto das einen großen Teil der Küchenwand einnahm. Don und Danny, jeweils einen Arm um den anderen gelegt, lachend und bester Laune. Nick seufzte tief. Das Foto war nur ein paar Wochen alt, soweit wie er es erfahren hatte war es bei Dannys Geburtstagsfeier entstanden. Wieder sah Nick auf dessen strahlendes Lachen, irgendwie war es etwas gewesen was ihm Danny von Beginn an sympathisch gemacht hatte…

Und jetzt lag er im Krankenhaus und niemand wusste ob er überleben würde. Plötzlich und ziemlich heftig erinnerte er sich dabei auch an die Situation als Don bei der Explosion verletzt worden war. In diesen Tagen hatte er sich genauso hilflos gefühlt wie jetzt. Nur daneben stehen zu können und zum Warten verdammt zu sein war unglaublich schmerzhaft…

„Guten Morgen!"

Überrascht fuhr Nick herum als er plötzlich Dons Stimme hinter sich hörte. Sein Freund lehnte in der Tür zur Küche und sah ihn an. In seinen blauen Augen konnte er die gesamte Liebe erkennen die er für ihn fühlte. Wäre die Situation normal gewesen hätte Nick es einfach nur genossen wieder bei ihm zu sein. Doch im Moment war nichts normal…

Schließlich trat er auf Don zu und zog ihn in seine Arme. Direkt fühlte er auch wie er sich fester gegen ihn presste.

„Guten Morgen!", flüsterte er und strich ihm durch die Haare.

Dons Lächeln konnte Nick durch seine Kleidung fühlen. Sanft strich er ihm über den Rücken.

„Willst du etwas frühstücken?"

„Ich hab keinen Hunger."

„Don bitte!"

Daraufhin schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

„Ich möchte nichts essen. Und dieses Mal bringst du mich auch nicht dazu."

Leise seufzte Nick bloß, er kannte Don inzwischen lange genug um zu wissen wann eine Diskussion mit ihm Sinn machte und wann nicht. Und das hier war sicher kein geeigneter Zeitpunkt…

„Willst du wenigstens einen Tee?"

„Gerne!"

„Geh dir was überziehen. Ich brüh dir solange eine Tasse auf."

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich daraufhin auf Dons Lippen.

„Womit hab ich dein Verständnis nur verdient?", flüsterte er sanft und legte Nick die Hand an die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich!", erklärte dieser genauso leise.

Nur Sekunden später hatte er sich nach vorne gebeugt und seine Lippen auf die von Don gelegt.

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

Mit einem Lächeln hatte sich Don schließlich umgedreht und war in das Schlafzimmer zurückgegangen. Währenddessen nahm Nick eine weitere Tasse aus dem Küchenschrank und brühte einen weiteren Tee auf. Gedankenverloren stützte er sich auf der Arbeitsplatte ab und seufzte tief. Irgendwie waren die letzten Stunden gerade einfach zuviel.

„Nick?", sanft legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Geht's dir nicht gut?"

„Doch!", murmelte er und atmete durch.

Dann straffte er sich und drehte sich zu Don um. Dieser sah ihn nur mit einem traurigen Lächeln an.

„Du konntest mir noch nie etwas vormachen.", erklärte er simpel und zog ihn in seine Arme.

Direkt als er Dons Körper an seinem spürte krallte er sich an ihm fest. Irgendwie war es komisch doch er schien ihn zu verstehen, wie immer eigentlich. Denn er festigte den Griff um Nick und gab ihm die Nähe und Ruhe die er gerade benötigte. Schließlich war er in den letzten Stunden nur für ihn da gewesen, hatte ihm die Kraft gegeben um nicht verrückt zu werden. Da war es klar, dass er ihm nun ebenfalls diesen Rückhalt gab.

„Es ist in Ordnung Nick.", meinte er leise und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten hatte er sich soweit beruhigt, dass er seine Arme um Don wieder lockerte und diesem in die Augen sah.

„Danke!", hörbar atmete er aus. „Danke fürs da sein und auffangen."

Irgendwie wussten sie beide, dass Nick damit nicht nur die aktuelle Situation meinte. Schließlich lies er seine Hand durch Dons Haare gleiten und lächelte leicht. Bloß wenige Sekunden später hatte er die Umarmung wieder gelöst und lies sich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen. Don nahm die Teetasse von der Arbeitsplatte und setzte sich neben ihn. Den Kopf lehnte er an Nicks Schulter und seufzte leise, fast sofort legte sich auch dessen Arm um seinen Oberkörper. Zufrieden schmiegte er sich an ihn.

„Ich würde gerne ins Krankenhaus fahren.", murmelte Don plötzlich.

Überrascht sah Nick ihn daraufhin nur an.

„Denkst du, dass das wirklich eine gute Idee ist? Ich mein, Doktor Richement hat mir gesagt, dass sie sich meldet, wenn wir Danny besuchen können. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm noch etwas Ruhe gönnen.", erwiderte er leise.

Wobei Nick zugeben musste, dass es ihm selbst unglaublich schwer fiel darauf zu warten, dass sich die Ärztin meldete. Schließlich wollte er selbst ebenfalls nichts anderes als zu Danny ins Krankenhaus zu fahren und zu sehen, dass es ihm einigermaßen gut ging.

„Ich weis, dass du recht hast Nick. Aber ich würde ihn gerne sehen."

Nick lächelte leicht und strich Don über den Oberarm.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich sie anrufe und nachfrage ob du kurz zu Danny darfst?"

Perplex richtete sich Don auf und sah ihn an.

„Das würdest du tun?"

„Klar! Aber nur, wenn wir danach etwas frühstücken gehen.", erwiderte er ernst.

Ergeben seufzte Don bloß, sehr schnell legte sich dann aber ein Lächeln auf seine Züge.

„Einverstanden!"

Schließlich beobachtete er Nick dabei wie er aufstand um Doktor Richement anzurufen. Was er dabei sagte konnte er jedoch nicht hören da er im Flur telefonierte. Seufzend legte er die Hände um die Teetasse und starrte hinein. Er wollte doch nur seinen besten Freund sehen! Warum wurde ihm das so schwer gemacht?

„Du kannst zu Danny. Zwar werden es bloß ein paar Minuten sein, aber Doktor Richement hat zugestimmt."

Überrascht sah Don auf als Nick wieder in die Küche trat. Auf den Lippen seines Freundes lag dabei ein weiches Lächeln. Er selbst stand daraufhin auf, trat ihm gegenüber und schloss ihn fest in die Arme.

„Danke!"

„Für dich immer!"

Gemeinsam machten sie sich schließlich fertig um ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Für einen Moment lehnte Don nur an der Flurwand und beobachtete seinen Freund dabei wie er die Jacke überzog. Manchmal wunderte er sich auch heute noch darüber, dass ein Mensch wie Nick sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Doch er würde dafür für immer dankbar sein.

„Woran denkst du?", Nicks leise gesprochene Worte rissen ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Daran wie dankbar ich dafür bin, dass ich dich getroffen hab."

Weich lächelte Nick daraufhin nur, schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Somit hatte diese unglaublich langweilige Konferenz in Fairbanks doch etwas Gutes."

Auf seine Worte hin lachte Don sogar. Nick beobachtete ihn bloß lächelnd, aber mit deutlicher Ernsthaftigkeit in den Augen. Doch eine Sache wurde ihm trotzdem bewusst. Sie hatten schon soviel gemeinsam überstanden. Deshalb würden sie nun auch zusammen an Dannys Seite stehen und mit ihm kämpfen…


End file.
